


Broken Universe: Part One

by Marf_Redux



Series: Broken Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abduction, Amnesia, Bad Future, F/M, Going undercover, Infidelity, Lance and Pidge had a one night stand, M/M, Post Season 8, Shady Government actions, Spaceship Crash, Time Travel, Undercover Mission, Vision of the Future, accidental injury of spouse, acxa hooks up with alternate counterpart of Keith, character death in the bad future, cheating just before wedding, mention of loss of spouse and children in the past, mention of pregnancy in the bad future, they are not together, wierd multiversal structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Perhaps Allura's sacrifice really didn't fix things, perhaps the universe is still broken and their are horrors yet to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This is my fiftieth VLD fic for this account. The first VLD fic I wrote when I started writing for the fandom was Corruption and Sacrifice. There was a plot line that I cut from the story because it didn't quiet fit that I have been really wanting to revisit and reuse and that served as the inspiration for this fic. 
> 
> I have no idea how long this fic will be when finished but it will probably be on the longer side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 9/10/19 this has changed to be Broken Universe: Part One The original fic was looking as if it would be more than 100 chapters and involve multiple time skips so I decided to break it into chunks in a series. That way I could fill in the time skimp periods with various fill in fics without having moments that don't quiet fit into the larger multi-chapter parts.

Broken Universe:Part One  
Chapter one

“Welcome to Eris base,” Sam Holt said grimly. “I just wish it wasn’t necessary to call you here Krolia but we need input from a Galra we can trust.” She didn’t like the tone or the fact she was now in a facility that officially didn’t exist as far as most of the coalition was concerned. “I have to ask you again to keep this a confidential only certain authorities are aware of what goes on here.”

“I’m well aware of the secrecy surrounding this place and everything that goes on here,” she said careful to keep her voice neutral. She followed after him down several hallways completely bereft of any identifying markings. “I do wonder at the wisdom of Earth and the Coalition operating such a facility so close to your home world.”

“Eris Base was originally conceived as the sight for a deep solar system lab and an early warning system.” Sam said with a frown. “It allowed us to build this facility without anyone back on Earth noticing and it is close enough I can make it out here when necessary without arousing suspicion.” He looked uncomfortable, “I wish secrecy wasn’t necessary but even with the universe mostly peaceful there are still threats out there.” He stopped by a door, “case in point our guest an injured druid who was attempting to reach Earth.”

The door opened to show a bald galran female in a healing pod. A quick glance at the readings indicated the druid was in very bad shape and even with the healing pod’s attention might not survive. “Did she say anything before she was placed in the pod?”

“Just three things, the first was that the universe was broken,” he took a breath, “the second was dark lady followed by warning and the last thing was a name Sarga.” He looked over at her, “we assume the dark lady might refer to Haggar but we have no idea what the universe is broken or Sarga could possibly refer to.”

“Haggar was never called the Dark lady by the druids all our records indicate they called her High Priestess.” She looked at the sleeping druid again. “However, the phrase broken universe is something I have hard before unfortunately.” She should have known the High Command’s decision to write this off had been a mistake. “There are certain disaffected elements in Galra society who have begun to say such things often tied with a new fringe religious belief that Lotor will return and unite the Galra and Alteans into the true masters of the universe.”

“I haven’t seen anything about that in any of the threat briefings to the coalition from the Galra.” She could already see the wheels turning in Sam’s head. “Is there a reason that this hasn’t been reported?” 

“Because it is only one of hundreds of new movements and belief systems popping up,” she said honestly. “For the first time in millennia our people are not all united in an endless military campaign throughout the known universe.” She shook her head, “High Command simply feels that many of these movements are just folks testing their freedom and will fade in time.” She had agreed about most of them but she had been wary of this one if only because it mentioned Lotor and she was not happy to hear him venerated as a potential messiah.

“That makes sense but now with this do you think the surviving Druids are mixed up in this religious movement?” She didn’t know and something of it must have shown on her face because Sam looked back at the druid. “We need to find another druid one that can talk to us because this one might not make it and we need intel we have to head off any threats because we don’t have Voltron anymore.”

“We’ve been searching for surviving druids since the end of the war and we’ve never come to close to one,” she said grimly. “Did the ship she arrived in give you any leads on where she’d been?” She knew they’d have done a thorough investigation of the craft.

“She wiped most of the data but what is there shows her starting from just outside the Quantum Abyss, visiting the place Oriande’s entrance used to be and the sight of a battle which is probably where her ship was damaged and she was injured.” He looked over at the druid, “In response we’ve deployed teams to all three locations to investigate and they will leave behind probes to watch for further activity.”

“You mentioned a battle any information on who was involved in it and did she stumble on it or was she the target?” Exact details would help paint a better picture of what was going on. She saw Sam head to a console and frown. “They haven’t reported back yet?”

“No, I’ll be sure to forward you the data as soon as it arrives,” he said casually. “Unless you think there is anything else I need to get back to Earth before my family notices I’m off world.” She shook her head unless the druid could actually be questioned she couldn’t add anything.

He nodded and led her out of the room down the twisting hallways again. She felt annoyed when it became clear he was taking a different route than the one they’d used when they first arrived. That meant that she was intentionally not being walked the same way twice to ensure it would be harder for her to find her way around without a guide. It was a clear reminder of the political situation the Galra found themsevles in they were members of the Coalition but still not fully trusted by any of the worlds in it. She could understand that in general but she and the blade had fought with them against their own people and yet they were still distrusted. “By the way how is Keith doing, Katie hasn’t heard from him since the wedding two weeks ago.” 

“He’s fine, busy with the blades new humanitarian mission,” she said casually as she still made sure to memorize the new route. She knew that bringing up Shiro’s wedding the last time all the former Paladins had been in one place was meant to throw her off. She would not be distracted from this, “I understand that her and your son’s creation Chip has been accepted as a student at the Galaxy Garrison you must be proud of their accomplishment?” She tuned him out as he began to tell her exactly how proud he was of his children she needed to keep her focus on the layout of his place.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Two

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Dr. Keller,” he said to the garrison psychiatrist as she sat down behind her desk. “I just really need to talk to someone about things.” He was just glad she’d agreed to see him since he was officially retiring in less than a month.

“That’s what I’m hear for Captain Shirogane,” the kindly old woman said with a smile. “Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you; are you having trouble in your new marriage?” He wasn’t surprised that’s where she went since his romance with Curtis has been a bit of a whirlwind. 

“No everything is fine,”he said honestly. “I’ve just been having extremely vivid dreams that are bothering me.” She nodded and motioned for him to continue. “They follow a pattern always the same pattern first I dream about waking up floating alone in space or on a strange planet.” He could still remember the panic of the space dreams, the planet ones weren’t as bad since he knew he could live on a strange planet. “Then I dream about dying at Zarkon or Allura’ s hands.” The ones where Allura killed him were the worst because he had no idea why he dreamed about her killing him. “And then the last dreams that aren’t as bad.”

“They sound like anxiety dreams,” Dr. Keller said gently. “Perhaps your feeling nervous about your upcoming retirement since without you the Atlas cannot transform.” He supposed that was possible but he still had no idea why Allura would be the one doing the killing in some of them. “Now what about the dreams you didn’t describe what happens in them?”

He felt a bit self conscious he’d known Dr. Keller since he was a child after all but therapy would only help if he was honest. “They are very sexual and who I’m with changes but it is always the present and I’m different in each details like my arm or hair or even species.” She gave him a strange look but motioned for him to continue. “Anyway I either end up having a wet dream or wake up so aroused that I either have to jack off or wake Curtis up so I feel a bit guilty like I’m using him.”

“Interesting,” she said looking at him. “With more time I’d love to explore this because you shouldn’t be seeing these things but we need to talk about why your actually here.” Her tone was slightly different than it had been before. “After all I am here to answer the question about what you really are, Takeshi Shirogane back from the dead, a brainwashed clone or a Frankenstein's monster made from the two former black paladins by Allura.”

He stared at her wondering why he’d already discussed those fears with Doctor Gilroy the Garrison psychiatrist not with her. He realized then that nothing made sense Dr. Keller had been the therapist at the group home he was sent to after his grand parents death and had never worked for the Garrison. “Who are you really?”

“Aware this is a dream then good it makes saying this so much easier,” her voice had taken on a haughty edge. “You are not worthy of speaking my name but I had to be sure you weren’t still a paladin as if five paladins still exist then my plans may be threatened.” Her appearance was changing becoming paler. “But you were never a paladin just a fusion of two dead men I needn’t concern myself with you.” She smiled a horrible smile, “Enjoy your retirement while it last because the universe is broken and your end approaches.” 

She was gone replaced by a bright light that hurt to look at and then he was sitting up in bed screaming. He felt arms closing around him and instinctual lashed out. He heard Curtis yell and hit something and then there was a crashing sound as the bedside lamp shattered on the floor. 

He immediately hopped off the bed and made his way over to his downed husband who was holding his hand over his eye. “I’m sorry I was freaked out from what I hope was a dream.” He knelt down. “Let me see your eye?”

Curtis moved his hand to show that it was already starting to swell. He was just glad that his prosthesis was locked in its night time storage dock because it was a lot stronger than his flesh and blood hand. “Relax Takeshi its okay,” he said quickly. “What do you mean you hope it was a dream?”He found himself unable to bring up his fears that something had actually been in his head. “Come on talk to me please?”

“I think someone or something was in my head rummaging around,” he said and saw Curtis looked shocked. “I should probably tell Pidge or maybe her dad and see if there is anyway to check on that.” He started to get up when Curtis grabbed him.

“Look Takeshi you can tell them if you want but I’m pretty sure you just had a bad dream,” Curtis said quickly. “And you know that if you tell them about this they’ll insist on a lot of test that your handing over command of the Atlas this Friday will have be rescheduled which will delay your retirement.” He could hear the fear in Curtis voice that he would back out of retiring. 

“Maybe your right but if it happens again I’ll have to tell someone,” he said and Curtis nodded. “Now how about you go get some ice on that eye ice while I clean up the lamp?” Curtis stood up and he watched him carefully for any balance issues. He wouldn’t think he’d given his husband a concussion but he’d still watch closely. He knew later he’d feel incredibly guilty about it but right now he was just relieved Curtis wasn’t angry about it. A small part of him knew he was backing off on reporting that whatever it was to keep Curtis happy but he ignored it and told himself it was just anxiety about being done with the Garrison for good in less than a month. He’d hand over Captaincy of the Atlas to his replacement and then it would just be some final paperwork and a few final interviews and appearances and then he’d be free to really begin his life with Curtis.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Three

“That’s quiet a shiner you’ve got there,” Veronica said as she looked at him from across the table. “Care to tell me how you got it?” He had been expecting that ever since his eye had swollen shut that he was going to be getting asked about it a lot. 

“Takeshi, had a bad nightmare and I grabbed him to try to calm him down and he panicked,” he said deciding to just be honest. He knew that the truth inevitably would come out and he wasn’t in the mood for sitcom misunderstandings. “I think the stress and anxiety of his retirement being official in a few weeks is aggravating his ptsd.”

“Maybe he should look into getting a new therapist cause once he’s out of the garrison he won’t be able to make appointments with Gilroy anymore.” Veronica said with a hint of concern. He knew she wanted to say more but wouldn’t unless he invited her to.

“He’s already got an appointment lined up with someone Gilroy recommended once he’s fully out and retired.” He saw her relax. “How have things been going for your brother he still living on that farm on New Altea?”

“Yes, Mom and Dad have suggested he move back home to Cuba but he seems to want to live on Allura’s planet.” He guessed he could understand wanting to be close to someone who was gone but he couldn’t see giving up his life on Earth for anyone. “I think he’ll eventually come back but not for a few years.” He guessed she probably knew her brother best and was the most likely to be right about things. “Have you spoken to any of the others recently I think the last time I saw everyone was at your bachelor party?”

“No and I don’t expect to hear form them any time soon I’m out of the military and there still off teaching the next generation,” he said privately glad there were things that had happened at his bachelor party that needed to stay secret from Takeshi. He was not going to let one mistaken hook up with James derail their future together. “What about you looking forward to being stationed on Earth full time?” He quickly changed the subject because there was no way he was asking her to keep his mistakes secret despite the fact she was one of his closest friends. 

“It’ll be an adjustment I’ve gotten used to being on the Atlas but it’ll also be nice to be back home full time.” She was smiling, “I mean after the official hand off this Friday I’ll be heading to the main Garrison head quarters to help run the logistics division so it’s a pretty big promotion.”

“You deserve it,” he said meaning it she had been instrumental in managing their resources during the time the Garrison base had been the only free spot on Earth. “It is about time the brass noticed all the good you did during and after the war.”

“Thanks, though honestly the same should apply to you,” she said after a moment. “Why did you decide to leave and take a civilian job?” He should have known she’ d ask that question eventually everyone else had.

“I just want a normal quiet life I got enough excitement the last few years,” he said as diplomatically as possible and it was mostly true. It just left out the fact that he didn’t think he and Takeshi would work out if they were still involved in the Garrison and that had been why he primarily retired and pushed Takeshi to do the same. “So how’s your love life these days?”

“Same as it always is non existent,” she said laughing and then smiled at him. “And how are things other than the bad dream incident?” He knew she must have been wanting to ask that this whole time and simply been waiting for an opportunity.

“They are very good,” he said and honestly they were. “I’m looking forward to them getting even better once Takeshi is fully retired.” His only real complaint was how odd Takeshi acted some mornings but he was sure that was just stress causing odd dreams. 

“Hopefully he’s the type who can retire some folks try it and find out it isn’t for them,” Veronica said gently. “I mean maybe he’s changed but the way everyone who knew him in the old days described him made it seem like he’d stay in the Garrison until the day he died.” He knew she meant well but she didn’t really know Takeshi like he did. 

“He wouldn’t have retired if he didn’t want to,” he said with a shrug. “I think a lot of the folks surprised by his retirement haven’t taken into account how hard the last few years have been on him.” He knew losing the Black Lion to Keith had been a major blow and then the lions were gone so he’d never get black back. 

Whatever Veronica was going to say next was cut off by her phone beeping. She glanced at it and frowned. “Looks like the rest of our day out is going to have to be delayed I’m needed back at base by Commander Holt.” She looked wary, “I haven’t worked directly under him in months so this is kind of odd.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing probably just a few last minute details about the Atlas,” he said with forced cheerfulness. He really hoped this wasn’t going to screw up or delays the transfer because Takeshi couldn’t begin the final exit steps until the Atlas was handed over to its new Captain and crew. “Anyway rain check on the rest of the day.”

“Sure I’ll call you later to arrange it,” She said getting up and heading to the counter to pay her part of the bill. He considered sitting there a while longer but then decided he might as well go home and see how Takeshi was doing. So he got up and headed to the counter himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Four

She entered Sam Holt’s office to see him sitting at this desk with his head down he looked incredibly old sitting there. He looked up and pointed at the door so she closed it and then he sat a device on his desk with two lights one red and one green on it. He watched as the lights flickered before it finally settled on green. “Good no bugs but you have to make a choice right now Veronica if I tell you what I have to tell you then your career may be forfeit.” He said with a scowl. “I am about to ignore orders from our own and the coalition government to keep these happenings secret from everyone but I feel someone else needs to know just in case.”

She stared at him she’d never heard that tone from him before. She was also thrown she wouldn't have expected him to pick her of all people to share anything classified not when he had a wife and kids who had already proven to share his views. “Just in case of what?” She knew she should just leave but something made her ask that.

“In case the Paladins and folks connected to them like Krolia need to be told and I am not in a position to do it,” Commander Holt said sadly. “I will not say any more unless you agree to keep this a secret unless absolutely necessary but when it becomes necessary will be up to you I won’t discuss this with you again.” 

She knew she should probably leave it would be the responsible thing to do as a member of the Garrison it was what was expected of her as a soldier but her mind immediately went to her brother this had something to do with him. “Alright I’ll keep it a secret unless I think it needs to come out.”

He looked relieved and reached for the terminal on his desk, “A few days ago we captured an injured Druid attempting to reach Earth.” He was apparently not going to waste any time. “We found three coordinates in her ship’s computers one turned up nothing just an entrance point for the quantum abysss,” he paused briefly, “the other two were a battle between at least two Galra factions and the third well that’s where the trouble began.” The image that appeared on screen was familiar. “You recognize it I take it?”

“That looks like the ruins of Oriande and the white hole that used to lead to it.” She said feeling a sense of dread. That was one of many battles she’d remember as long as she lived. “Why was a druid there?” She hoped he had an answer.

“We have no idea but the ship sent to investigate has Slav as a crew member,” he said with a mix of fondness and exasperation. “He detected anomalous readings in the remains of the white hole and decided to launch a one of a kind prototype probe into it.” He shook his head, “and this was the result.”

The screen was filled with an image of a massive vortex that filled most of the system. “The ship barely made it out of there intact as a massive time vortex opened and parts of the system were linked to the future and parts of it were linked to the past.” The commander sounded tired. “And then things got worse.” The screen zoomed in on a part of the image and she saw it.

“Voltron,” she said sucking in her breadth. The commander nodded and pointed at part of the screen. “It’s missing the blue lion’s head.” She said as she looked closer half the blue lion was gone but otherwise it was unmistakably Voltron. “Is it from a parallel universe?” It was the first thing she thought of because of the swirling vortex.

“I am certainly hoping that turns out to be the case,” the commander said sadly. “But no inter-dimensional breaches were detected sure it’s possible the distortion hid them but based on our readings that Voltron seems to be from our future.” There was something in what he said that chilled her to the bone. “Anyway once the distortion ended the crew of the ship located the remains of Voltron crashed into an asteroid.” An image of a shattered pile of rubble in the vague shape of voltron appeared. “Something had made that Voltron so brittle that even a human being can crush it into powder.” He frowned, “and we pulled four familiar pilots from that rubble Keith, Hunk, your brother and my daughter.” He looked down. “I won’t make you see them they were drained of quintessence and partially mummified but the truly scary thing is that you could still make out the marks Allura gave him on your brother’s cheeks.”

“Your saying that at some point in the future not only will my brother fly the red lion again but that he’ll die and be thrown back into the past to be found by you?” He nodded and she felt her stomach drop. “We have to warn them we have to keep it from happening.”

“That’s the problem, how do we do that,” Sam Holt said shaking his head. “First we don’t know if the future can even be changed and if it can how do we tell them?” He laughed bitterly then, “or did that already happen and us telling them cause this are we in some kind of loop.” She hated to admit it but that made a twisted kind of sense. “Anyway I’ll be leaving later today to supervise the team researching this but I am not allowed to tell anyone what’s going on.” He looked at her, “I decided I would keep the secret as long as the lions were missing since my daughter cannot die in a lion she isn’t flying.” He looked at her then, “If the lions show up I am telling my wife and doing whatever it takes to keep my daughter out of the pilots seat.” He then frowned, “Or at least that’s the plan but I fear that if we discover the wrong thing the coalition might try to stop me from doing whatever it takes to save my daughter so I wanted someone else who would understand to know what’s going on.”

She understood exactly what he was asking her then, not to use her best judgment but to watch for the lions and if necessary do whatever it took to keep the Paladins out of them no matter what. “I’ll watch for the lions but if I think they need to be told before that I will do it no matter what it does to my career or yours.” She said and he nodded his head. She could see how grateful he was but he didn’t say thanks and she understood. There was no reason to thank her yet and hopefully there never would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Five

“Are you sure about this,” Ezor asked him as they stood outside the crumbling ruin that served as a temple for the priestess of these people they’d come to help. They had been brutalized by the Galra as slave labor for so long that they refused to accept any help unless their priestess said they were trustworthy so as the leader he had to submit to the test. “Acxa is going to be pissed when she hears I let you go through with this while she and Zethrid are on the other populated planet in this system.”

“These people desperately need our help and if this is the only way they’ll accept it then I’ll gladly let their priestess examine me,” he knew she was just expecting a trap. “Besides I’ve got you to watch my back.” She smiled slightly at that as they made their way inside the temple.

“She would be no help,” a voice said and he heard a thump to see that Ezor had collapsed. “Do not worry she will awaken when this over with no knowledge that eith of you were ever here.” A figure rose up and unlike the skeletal thin insecticiod people this one was a gigantic long thick centipede like creature covered in tentacles. “Why have you not drawn your blade?”

He realized he hadn’t moved since the thing appeared, “Your doing something to me aren’t you?” It was all he could do to ask. He found it impossible to move as the thing approached and wound it’s tentacles around his body, “You’ll pay for this.” He knew that Acxa and Zethrid would make her pay even if he and Ezor didn’t survive this.

“No I won’t little Paladin because when I am done you and the girl will find yourself back in the village with no knowledge that anything happened handing out supplies to the starving masses,” The thing said and a tentacle touched his forehead and the world went black. “Now let us see what your future holds so I may see how you fit into the web of fate.”

He found himself standing in the blade headquarters with a nondescript woman beside him. “Your that thing with the tentacles aren’t you?” She nodded absently and then frowned. “What’s the matter this hallucination not what you expect it to be?”

“This is no hallucination but this future, your future is changing as we speak forces beyond my ability are manipulating things,” she shook her head. “I do not like this Paladin of Voltron I wanted to see your future for myself because I sense the mark of greatness upon you but now I fear it is all for naught and doom approaches us all.”

He ignored her and began to look around he didn’t believe for a moment that this had anything to do with the future. “If this is all wrong why don’t you let me go then?” He asked and saw her turn a dark glare on him. “You said this future won’t happen so why look at it?”

“Because once I have looked through the veil little Paladin I cannot look away it is the price of my power,” she said clearly annoyed. “I must look at this and know that it is not the future you will live to see and that will haunt me as long as I live.” She then started walking forward and he found himself compelled to come along. “I should tell you that this is roughly one year into what your future would have been.” As they walked he saw members of the blade frozen in place. 

“Why this specific date why not ten years or twenty?” He asked still doubting this thing was actually showing him the future but the more annoyed it got the better chance it would slip up and he could get out of here. 

“Look little Paladin this place has a visitor,” she said pointing and he saw Pidge sitting with Matt and holding a brown haired darker skinned kid. They were sitting with Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor who was staring at the baby in Pidge’s lap. “Meeting the Green Paladin’s child will cause Ezor to desire one of her own she and Zethrid will end up with a large family as a result.” He glanced at the kid wondering who the father was but he’d never ask this thing. “I wonder if this child will be born in the new future or if events will prevent it.”

“Is there a reason your showing me this?” Even if this was the future knowing and then forgetting that Pidge would have a child seemed rather pointless to him. “You said I’ll forget all this so why are you even talking to me about these things?”

“It helps me focus to speak to you I am seeing far more than you are,” the woman said with a weak laugh. “For instance Matt Holt hates the circumstances that brought the child into the world and wants nothing more than to kick the father’s ass but doesn’t because the green paladin told him not to.” She looked at Matt and frowned “He also mourns the death of his love the cybernetic being N-7.”

She then headed out of the room walking down the halls and he saw his mother arguing with Kolivan. “Ignore them they aren’t very interesting and our time here is waning what I wish you to see is up ahead.” She led him to a small area where he saw himself and Shiro standing together laughing about something. He felt his insides freeze they hadn’t been that happy and at ease around each other in  
a long time. He found himself desperately wanting to know what could have gotten them back to that level of closeness and why Shiro was not wearing his wedding ring.

“And there it is the desperation to know that I feed on, the psychic anguish that is my sustenance, and the glimmer of hope I will take from you since you know that you will forget this,” the thing said and suddenly it wasn’t a bland woman anymore but once more that thing with tentacles. “Also know this in these final moments I sense that this moment will never happen for you now for you will not reach your home world when you attempt to desperately reach it.”

He found himself and Ezor standing with the leader of these people who had been saying something about them needing to be tested. “Our priestess has sent word you are worthy so we will accept your help.” He thought that was odd and not what he had been saying but Ezor didn’t seem bothered so he just nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Six

“Have you managed to narrow down the ages of the deceased Paladins in comparison to the living ones yet?” He asked the medical examiner who’d spent the last few days going over the bodies with every tool available to them. “We need to know what kind of time frame we are working with if they really are from the future.”

“Our best estimates are between one to five years older,” the doctor said in a tired voice. “We can’t narrow it down any more than that because of the state of the bodies in fact initially we thought they could only be a few days older.” The poor woman looked disturbed by something. “However, there is something we discovered about your daughter in particular that allowed us to estimate them being at least a year older.”

“What is it?” He asked hoping it was something that would disprove the idea that the corpse in the morgue here on Eris Base was his daughter from the future. He could tell by the way her face looked as he asked that it wasn’t going to be such a thing.

“There is evidence that the corpse of your daughter has given birth at some point,” the medical examiner said after a moment. “Since we know from your daughter’s last garrison physical that she is not currently expecting and from her personal file that she is not in any kind of relationship we figured we could estimate at least a year minimum until she would give birth.”

“Thank you please leave the report,” he said and she nodded and sat down the physical copy of the report before leaving. He stared at the file folder on his desk and felt sick. Now in addition to wondering about his daughter’s potential death he had to worry about a possible grand child whose existence he could destroy by opening his mouth. 

He had truthfully pretty much given up on every having grand children since Katie had never shown any interest in children and Matt was involved in a relationship that would never produce children. He knew his wife still hoped for them but he had made his peace but now he knew that if that really was Katie she’d have a child at some point before she died. There was nothing joyous about that fact no matter how much the idea of a grand child was appealing because it meant that his daughter would be dead and any grand child if they existed would be motherless and possibly in a doomed world. He could not ignore that anything that could do that to Voltron was sure to be a threat to everyone and everything in the universe.

Before he could dwell on it any more an alert sounded, “yes.” he said into his com and was informed that he was needed in the control room. He left his office and headed toward the main room deciding to hell with protocol and taking the quickest route even though he’d already used it once today. He understood subjecting visitors to the labyrinth approach to help with security bu the still had no idea why the folks working on base were expected to vary their routes never using the same one more than once per day.

He arrived to find the Captain of the science vessel Slav was on already on the screen. “Is there a problem with the anomaly site?” He asked dreading more trouble from that region of space after shipping the bodies to Eris base the ship had returned to monitor the situation at that location.

“Yes, the readings that Slav was initially investigating are back and he wants permission to send a new probe into the area,” The Captain said tiredly. “I refused and he insisted that I appeal to you and assure you that he has solved the issue so there is a ninety seven percent chance this probe will not trigger anything.”

“Tell him under no circumstances is he to launch another probe,” he said tiredly. “He can monitor the readings from the ship but no probes will even be considered at this time.” They didn’t need more trouble. “If he’s got a problem with that I can relocate him here to the main facility and send someone else to watch the region.” He could instantly tell how relieved the Captain was to have that threat to use on Slav. There was no mistaking Slav’s genius but he was infuriating to work with some times.

The Captain thanked him and ended the call. He glanced around the room to see the control staff was clearly waiting for him to leave. “You all want to get back to watching the hand off of the Atlas ceremony don’t you?” He said figuring that was what they’d been watching before the call came in. He saw them relax but before anyone could say anything else an alarm sounded. “What is it?”

“Call from medical,” One of the techs said immediately bringing up a very frazzled looking doctor. “This is control what is the emergency.” He had to admire the efficiency of the people in this facility there was a reason they were here even if they didn’t have much first hand experience.

“The Druid is gone,” the doctor said alarmed. “Somehow she seems to have gotten out of her pod without triggering any alarms or even breaking the seal.” He immediately ordered the control room sealed and the guards alerted.

“I think I’ve found her sir,” one of the techs said quickly. “The morgue has sealed it self off but the computer isn’t showing a valid lock down code.” He wasn’t surprised to hear security already being rerouted to it. “I think I can bring up the video feed.”

The screen was filled with an image of the druid covered by the thin white garmet for patients in the healing pod kneeling in a glowing circle of geometric shapes. He watched as she moved her hands in strange patterns drawing lines of glowing purple quintessence in the air. “Record this make sure we get everything,” he said knowing it was standard procedure but he needed to be absolutely sure.

He heard gasps as the drawers containing the bodies of the dead paladins opened and the slabs slid out. Seconds later the four bodies were floating around the Druid who seemed to be chanting faster but no sound could be heard. She then threw back her head and seemed to vomit up a ball of energy that crackled with a sickening purple glow. Then the ball split into fourths and flew into the corpses that righted themselves and began to change. He watched as the desiccated shells of the paladins filled in seeming to return to what they once where. 

He heard mumbled statements of shock from the technicians as some of them seemed to think the druid was bringing them back to life. He could understand that given how now they looked as if they were sleeping instead of dead but he knew that was impossible. As if to prove that point the paladin’s bodies began to glow in brilliant colors Katie green, Hunk yellow, Lance blue and Keith red the light got so bright that all you could make out was a faint outline of their form and then the light was pouring out of them forming a white ball above the druid and their limp bodies fell back onto the floor exploding into dust.

He ignored the horror of that image to watch as the white ball of light was swallowed by the druid who stood up and then was gone in a flash of purple lightening. “Find her and get a science team into the morgue to analyze those ashes.” He saw the techs were still frozen. “Don’t freeze up now people we have work to do.”

That got them moving again but before anyone could locate her the lights in the room dimmed and the screens stuttered. “Power levels dropping,” one of the techs yelled. “They are falling rapidly.” He immediately ordered security to the generator room and asked that it be brought up on screen. The lights went then and then were back on. “Main power down back up systems one through four are also down and five through seven are failing.” The screen showed the druid her hands planted against the power core. “She’s taking everything there isn’t going to be anything left.” Even as the words were out of the technicians mouth everything went dark leaving them in pitch blackness.

Seconds later the screens came back up but there was only one word visible on them. He stared at the command prompt he’d never wanted to see. Back up system thirteen enter access code. He calmly did so even as the techs were in shock. “Sir I thought we only had twelve back up systems.”

“We do only have twelve system thirteen is a worst case scenario fail safe,” he said watching as it accepted his code and a three hour timer began. “We now have three hours to restore power or it will prompt me for the next code and after that we will have one hour to evacuate before Eris base destroys itself to ensure no enemy gains its secrets.” He shook his head, “We only have minimum functions so make sure security clears the generator room and then get repair teams there we have less than three hours to find the druid and get things back up and running.”


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Seven

He stifled the urge to yawn as the new Captain of the Atlas entered the tenth paragraph of his speech. He still couldn’t believe he’d had the bad luck to get assigned to the ceremony since his dad was off helping Slav with some experiment and Pidge absolutely refused to come since she knew how long winded Captain Turpin could be. He caught Shiro’s eye and saw the other man was struggling not to show how annoyed he was at the long winded speech. He was doing a good job of it only folks who knew him well would recognize the slightly strained expression that showed how aggravated he really was. 

He couldn’t blame him really the guy was being so long winded. He was thankful that he just had to avoid drawing attention to himself but Shiro was right next to the wind bag so the slightest annoyance would be broadcast all over Earth and beyond. He noticed the man was finally winding down which meant everyone had to salute the wind bag and then this thing would be over and he could get back to base. He hoped Shiro would fly down with him since once he was fully retired there wouldn’t be many chances for them to see each other. 

Suddenly there was a bright purple light appearing behind Turpin and then everyone on the command deck was sent flying. He noticed that some like Shiro landed gracefully while others like the new Captain landed face first with their ass up in the air. He stared up at the platform to see a Galra woman with a shaved head standing there in a white skin tight body suit. “It worked just as the dark lady said it would,” she said loudly and turned walking away from the console.

He saw the crystal storage column rising up and felt a chill. He wished he was armed but it was a formal ceremony so he’d come without any weapons. He saw Shiro was already on the move vaulting over the observation railing and heading toward her. He followed after to back him up while hoping security who was bound to have been alerted by now would get there soon. 

Shiro launched his prosthetic toward the woman but she turned and slapped it away sending it spinning to the wall where it embedded itself. “You are no threat to me false one the Dark lady said you would be here and be of use to me,” She moved fast then catching him by the throat and lightening crackled over him causing him to go limp. “And you son of Sam Holt stay back or you will die.” he felt a force push him back. “Tell your father that the dead I consumed were from the future but I change it now thanks to the Dark Lady’s directives that I gladly sacrifice my life for.”

She reached back then still holding Shiro and reached into the crystal column and pulled the crystal out. She and Shiro were swallowed by a tremendous ball of light that moved and pulsed in strange patterns and he felt the Atlas shudder and start to fall. He immediately turned away from the swirling ball of light knowing there was nothing he could do about that and headed to the flight controls. The poor officer on duty was already struggling. “Find us an empty spot and prepare to divert every last drop of power in this ship to cushion the landing there is no staying up.” He said to the officer.

He was relieved to see them nod and get to work while he privately cursed whoever bright idea it had been to have the Atlas hovering within the atmosphere taking a leisurely flight around Earth so it was visible from the ground during this hand off. If they’d been in space the loss of power would only have resulted in the Atlas being adrift until help could arrive but now it was going down hard. “We are close enough to the pacific that I think we can land there.” The pilot said suddenly. “But I need you to redirect power from the engineering console.” He glanced over to see that everyone else had fled the bridge.

He hurried over to the engineering console and rerouted all power to thrusters and saw the pilot nod in gratitude quickly before she went back to trying to land them safely. All too soon he heard the pilot yell out an impact warning and then he was thrown from the console. He felt his arm bend wrong and then pain exploded from it. He struggled to sit up and a quick glance showed his arm hanging limp bent at an odd angle so it was probably broken but if that was all he was lucky. He looked over at the pilot who was laying limply across the console so he forced himself to his feet and made his way over. He found her breathing and her pulse was strong. He glanced at the screen to see she’d made it to the pacific but now it looked like the ship was flooding. 

He started to make his way over to the communications console to call for help when he heard it a strange whistling sound. He looked back to see the swirling ball of light getting brighter and then it shot upward smashing through the roof of the bridge leaving a gigantic hole exposing the sky above. He looked back down to see Shiro falling to the ground. The Galra woman had turned to ash and was crumbling but Shiro looked fine. He made his way over and found a faint pulse. He heard the faint sound of glass breaking and looked to see the crystal that used to power Atlas had turned clear and shattered after falling to the ground when the hand holding it crumbled.

He heard yelling then as security finally came bursting into the room finally. “Get the Garrison on the com we need evac immediately.” He said to the lead soldier not wanting to leave Shiro alone with such a weak pulse. He had a terrible feeling that the peaceful times were over even as he did his best to ignore the pain from his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Eight

“Krolia, Welcome it is good to see you,” she said as she welcomed her to the Blade of Marmora base they’d been using as the central hub in their relief efforts. “I was surprised that you came unannounced on such short notice?”

“I need to see my son immediately,” Krolia said and something about her tone made it clear that it wasn’t a request. She nodded and began to lead her to where Keith probably was. “Why wasn’t he the one to greet me?”

“Today’s the hand off of Command of the Atlas,” she said and saw Krolia’s frown deepen. She shared the older woman’s worry about how depressed Keith had been since Shiro’s wedding. “I believe he’s watching it in one of the old command lounges.”

Krolia was silent for the rest of the trip and she found herself wondering what this could be about. Their relief work had been going well and all the messages from Daibazaal had implied things were going very well despite some hick ups ending the Galra dependence on quintessence. She supposed it could relate to some personal matter between Keith and his mother but it didn’t feel like that kind of meeting. “Acxa, are you familiar with the new religious movement calling themselves the shining path?”

She was startled by Krolia’s question but she had heard of them, “The ones that see Lotor as a messiah and believe he will return?” Krolia nodded in response. “Yes, I am familiar with them they have approached Zethrid, Ezor and myself offering us a place of honor.” She frowned at the memory. “We rejected them and they called us traitors to the glory that was Lotor.” It had been difficult to calm Zethrid down after that. “Why do you bring up those fanatics?”

“Because they may be connected with something dangerous and I need you to be on guard,” Krolia said before falling silent. She was about to ask more questions when they arrived at the door to the lounge Keith was most likely using. 

She reached out and hit the control panel to open the door and found it locked from the inside. She entered the override code and stepped back as the door opened. Keith glanced over at them with annoyance clear on his face before going back to watching the screen. She wasn’t surprised to see he’d muted it and was staring at Shiro standing beside the man talking. “Keith, can you turn that off I need to speak to you in private,” Krolia said and then glanced at her. “Acxa I will speak with you later.” 

She was just about to leave the room when she saw it the flash of light from the feed followed by a Galra woman appearing behind the droning captain. The feed cut out as she sent everyone flying. Keith was already moving heading toward the door when Krolia reacted faster and hit the main lock to seal the door. “Open the door, I need to get to Earth now.” Keith said an edge to his voice.

“You cannot make it to Earth in time to do anything Keith,” Krolia said quickly “And there is a great deal I must tell both of you about that Druid woman.” She felt her blood run cold at the mention of the druids she had hoped that those monsters had all perished in their attack on the Blade of Marmora.

The look Keith turned on his mother was disquieting. “Did you know this was going to happen?” There was an extremely dangerous edge to his voice. His mother shook her head no. “Then how do you know that woman is a druid?”

“She had attempted to reach Earth once before while critically injured,” Krolia said after a moment. “She was being held at a secret military facility being run by the human and coalition governments under the command of Samuel Holt.” She could tell by Keith’s face that the mention of a secret facility didn’t surprise but clearly disappointed him. “I was coming here to inform you against orders because I’ve heard rumors that something else has happened something involving Voltron.”

“If you knew about the Druid why wouldn’t you be informed about something happening with Voltron,” Keith asked clearly agitated. She knew if he just thought about it he’d understand the reason but his mind was clearly far away since he kept looking at the now blank screen.

“Two reasons one the Galra are still not fully trusted by either the human or coalition government and two my connection to you means they feel I may put my personal interest ahead of their secrecy.” Which she was doing now but Keith was still too distracted to really notice. 

“This ties in with the shining path cult in some way doesn’t it?” She asked figuring that was why the older woman had brought it up earlier. “You think the druids are involved in that fringe movement for some reason?”

“According to Sam Holt one of the things the druid said was that the universe was broken,” Krolia said after a moment. “As you know it is the rallying cry of that movement.” She frowned that saying was certainly something they’d spouted at her, Ezor and Zethrid but it hadn’t really stuck out at the time. 

The feed cut back in with an announcement that the Atlas had crashed into one of the Earth’s oceans and rescue crews were on the way. Keith immediately headed back toward the door, “I’m going to Earth now, we’ll deal with all this later.” She could tell Krolia wanted to say something but in the end she just opened the door. Keith was gone seconds later.

“Are you sure that you should let him go?” She asked as soon as she was sure he wouldn’t over hear. “If he lets slip the things you told him then there will be repercussions.” She wasn’t sure how bad it would be but Krolia would definitely have to answer for spilling state secrets without authorization.

“Once he saw the ship was down there was no stopping him from going,” Krolia said tiredly. “And I suspect we will all be paying a hefty price before this is over with.” She could tell the other woman was deeply conflicted. “I need to ask you to do something you will not like.”

“You want me to contact the shining path and see if I can learn of any connection they have to the druids,” she said and Krolia nodded. “She wasn’t that surprised, there really was no one else Ezor or Zethrid would lose their temper if they tried. “I will do my best but after what happened the last time when I was with Ezor and Zethrid they may refuse to speak to me.”

“I know but you are our best chance to learn what they are up to,” Krolia said as she continued to look out there the door that Keith had left through.


	9. Chapter 9

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Nine

He did his best to calm down as he waited to be connected to Pidge’s lab. He’d had to borrow diplomatic codes from Coran to even get through since Earth was in such disarray following the attack on the Atlas that his earlier attempts to contact his family or Veronica at the Garrison had been rebuffed. 

He’d finally decided to contact Pidge for information even though things were strained between them after what happened after Shiro’s wedding. He pasted his best non threatening smile on his face and waited for the connection to go through. “What is it I’m busy,” Pidge said harshly as the connection went through. He saw her face get even harder when she saw him. “Your no diplomat good bye.”

“Pidge ,wait I need to know what’s going on, if Veronica and everyone else are all right?” He said quickly realizing that she was even more pissed than he thought she’d be. “I know your angry about what happened but please at least tell me that my sister and everyone else is okay?”

“Your sister is fine she wasn’t even on the Atlas my dad pushed her transfer through early before he went to work on something at the Eris early warning center and space laboratory.” Pidge said after a moment “As to what happened, you mean the fact I got up the courage to tell you that I always liked you and everything that happened after.” He felt a knot forming in his stomahce. “How you were willing to sleep with me once but then turn around and insist it was a mistake because of a dead woman yeah we aren’t talking about that goodbye.”

“Pidge, just tell me what ‘s going on there, if not for me then for Coran because he’s worried sick and can’t get any answers through official channels.” It was a bit underhand and not completely truthful Coran had gotten plenty of information but hadn’t shared it with him. He understood why she was mad them sleeping together should have never happened but he could have handled telling her that better.

“Fine, an unknown druid attacked the early warning center without setting off any alarms and then made it to Earth with no ship to attack the Atlas,” Pidge said still glaring at him. “Then she used Shiro and the Infinite mass crystal to do something that sent a ball of exotic energy into deep space where it split into several smaller ones and then accelerated to speeds we couldn’t track in different directions.”

“Is Shiro alright?” He hadn’t had any idea that he’d been involved in the incident and obviously neither did Coran. He was starting to think his little white lie about Coran not being told might be more truthful than he’d realized. 

“No he isn’t,” Pidge said her demeanor softening for the first time during their conversation. “In fact it isn’t looking good he’s in a deep coma and even in a healing pod his vital signs aren’t improving so the doctors think if things don’t change soon he’s not going to make it.”

“Can you send me his medical files so I can give them to Coran the Alteans may be able to do something?” He knew that none of them could heal like Allura but a few of them had at least some limited healing abilities.

“I shouldn’t,” Pidge said after a moment but he then she shook her head. “Just make sure no one finds out it was me that gave you this.” Shortly after she said that a bunch of data started coming through. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have work to get back to,” She cut the audio and video feed but the data transfer was still running. He immediately double checked to make sure everything was being received he didn’t think she’d like him calling back. 

He then opened another com line to the Castle he knew that Coran needed to be told about this as soon as possible. “Now isn’t a good time Lance,” Coran said appearing annoyed. “I’m busy attempting to find out what happened on Earth with the Atlas.”

“I just called Pidge about that and Shiro is near death as a result,” he said seeing Coran’s eyes widen in shock. “I got her to send me his medical file once it’s done I’ll send it to the Castle to see if there’s anything you or the other Alteans can do.”

He wasn’t surprised when Coran said some rather colorful altean swears before calming himself. “do that and then get over to the Castle I have a feeling we will be visiting Earth shortly.” He could hear real anger below the surface. “Now if you’ll excuse me it is time for them to give me some straight answers on what is going on there.” He cut the connection and glanced back to see the upload from Earth had finished. 

He quickly started it transmitting to the Castle and then began to attempt to decide which of his neighbor’s he should ask to feed and care for Katlenecker. There were a few with kids who’d love the chance but he wasn’t sure how long they’d be on Earth so this might be a bit more long term than his normal short trips off world. He finally decided he’d just ask the ones he normally did and tell them to ask someone else if they couldn’t.

He needed to get to the Castle as soon as possible since he had a feeling Coran was not going to take any chances if there was anything they could do for Shiro they’d be leaving quickly. He knew that Coran had never really gotten over not getting to say good bye to Allura so he knew he wouldn't take chances on missing another person he cared about’s final moments.

He wondered briefly as he prepared to call his neighbor if anyone had let Keith know what was going on with Shiro or not. They didn’t seem as close as they once were but he figured someone out to tell him.


	10. Chapter 10

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Ten

“Finally,” she said to herself as the connection went through and a very startled Hunk appeared on the comm screen. “Sorry it took so long Hunk getting through to anyone outside the system is nearly impossible at the moment.”

“That’s alright I figured it was a mess once it was clear I couldn’t book passage back to Earth,” Hunk said looking tired. “Has Shiro’s condition improved at all?” He asked quickly. He obviously had guessed that their connection could be cut at any time. 

“No, but Coran says he can help which is why he, Lance and Merla showed up out of a teledaav making everything worse here,” she said shaking her head. “I hope so cause they nearly got blasted out of the sky opening a teledaav in the middle of the solar system during a lock down so I’d hate for all the trouble to be for nothing.” She knew that they were meeting with Shiro’s doctors and Curtis right now about their plan to save him.

“What about Ketih has he made it to Earth yet?” Hunk asked a hint of concern in his voice. “I only managed to speak to him briefly but he was pissed that Earth wouldn’t open a teledaav for him.” She shook her head no. She was actually grateful for that because she had a feeling Keith would only cause more trouble and make the situation worse. “I hope he keeps his cool when he arrives.” She could tell that Hunk understood how sensitive the situation was even if no one else did. There was a noise off screen on his end and he turned to glance at it.

She privately thought it was impossible for Keith to keep his cool and she was about to say as much when the screen started to skip. “Looks like we are losing our connection I’ll call back as soon as I can and let you know if Coran was any help with Shiro or not.” Hunk turned back to her with a freaked out expression but the connection went down. She briefly wondered if there were big problems in his latest restaurant but put it out of her head she needed to get to the medical center to see what was going on.

Normally it wouldn’t take her five minutes to walk from her lab to the medical center at the Garrison but at the moment they were on high alert so she had to actually stop and be cleared by the guards posted at various intervals. She lost count at the ten minute mark but eventually she made it through them all and reached the medical center after passing through yet another security checkpoint she made it to the ward Shiro was in. She saw Matt waiting for her his arm still in a sling a healing pod could have fixed it in a couple of hours but a shattered arm was low priority for the limited number of pods they had. “Your late,” he said clearly annoyed. 

“I was trying to let Hunk know what was going on,” she said and saw that he didn’t fully believe her. If anyone was going to notice her avoiding Lance it was going to be him. She’d have to be more careful. “So what exactly did Coran say?”

“He said that Shiro was in that state because virtually all of his quintessence had been drained and his body wasn’t producing any more on it’s own,” Matt said after a brief pause. “He brought Merla along since she’s the closest thing the Alteans have to a Sacred Altean Alchemist so she could attempt to give Shiro a quintessence transfusion and shock his body into producing it’s own again.” He looked at the door and frowned. “But they wanted to be up front that Merla had never done this and if anything went wrong Shiro would die and even if everything went right it would only give Shiro a chance to recover not a guarantee.” He put his good hand on her shoulder. “But at the same time he’ll never recover as he is now so they left it up to Curtis to decide since he’s Shiro’s husband.”

“So do you think Curtis will agree to it,” she asked curious if he’d risk Shiro dying during this attempt or if he’ll hold out looking for a better option. She had no idea what she’d do if she had to make that decision. 

“He already made it, Merla left to perform the procedure twenty minutes ago,” Matt said surprising her. “Lance promised to come tell me how it went as soon as they know the results.” She felt herself starting to panic at the idea of being here when Lance showed up. 

“I should go call Hunk and let him know what’s going on,” She said and started to head back the way she came when Matt grabbed her. “Matt I’ve got to let him know he worries.” He pointed toward a com station right next to them. “This is a hospital I don’t want to tie up the lines?”

“Katie, I don’t care what is going on between you and Lance but your staying put until we know if Shiro has a chance or not,” Matt said a dark edge to his voice. “So if you really are going to call Hunk you do it from here.” He fixed a glare on her. “Or we can talk about whatever the hell is going on between you and Lance.”

She went to the com station and began the difficult process of getting clearance for a call to another system. She would be so glad when this lock down was over and things could get back to normal. It would be even better when her dad was back home from the Eris space laboratory instead of being stuck there trying to figure out how the druid by passed it’s warning systems.

She was just finishing up and waiting for Hunk to pick up when Lance had to show up. “Coran and Merla think it worked and Shiro’s got a shot,” he said to Matt. “They won’t know for sure though until a few days have passed if he’ll really get better or if this was just a temporary fix.” She could hear the hope in his voice. He then saw her. “Pidge, can we talk?”

She immediately saw Matt give her a knowing look. “There’s an empty courtyard for the patients to get some sun down that way,” Matt pointed down one of the halls. “I’ll stay on the line and give Hunk the good news.” He walked over to her and when he got close he said quietly. “Whatever is going on work it out now because there’s too much going on for personal crap to get in the way.”

She swallowed her irritation at her brother meddling in her life and started walking down the hall he’d indicated. She hated it but he was right if this was the beginning of even more trouble then odds are Lance would be involved and she’d have to deal with him so better to get this over with now. It didn’t take long to find the courtyard and Like Matt had said it was empty. She guessed with everyone over worked there were no nurses free to take any of the patients to it. 

She walked to the center of it and waited for Lance. “Pidge, I’m really sorry about how I handled telling you it was a mistake,” Lance said after a moment and she felt her temper rising. “I know I could have handled things better.”

“Look Lance, let me blunt,” she said turning to him and saw him visibly swallow before he nodded. She was glad he was nervous it made doing this easier. “We will probably have to work together if this crisis continues long enough so we will only talk to each other about things pertaining to official work because we are not friends anymore got it?” He looked like he’d been slapped and she took a bit of pleasure in it. She knew it was petty but if he was going to treat her like she was less than a dead woman she was going to enjoy hurting him back.

Whatever he was going to say in response was lost when Matt came barreling into the courtyard at a full run. “We’ve got a problem the message connected to the authorities, Hunk’s missing and his restaurant is in shambles.” She recalled with a chill the noise and Hunk’s face. “They want to talk to you since you were probably the last person to speak to him.”

She didn’t get a chance to respond because the alarm sirens for the hospital started blaring. “What now,” she said after a moment and then Lance began to scream. She looked over and he was on his knees the marks on his face were glowing. “Lance,” she knelt down trying to figure out what was wrong. 

She was grabbed from behind then and yanked backwards by a strong arm. She felt her brother’s broken arm against her back and knew she had to be pressing into but he kept pulling. She realized why when they barely made it through the doors before a bright ball of light slammed into the kneeling Lance. “That’s the same thing that happened to Shiro,” Matt said his voice unsteady and his breathing heavy. 

She stared at the swirling mass of light with a horrible feeling that Lance was gone and the last thing she’d said to him had been designed to hurt him. The light vanished and Lance was still there but not alone there were two others with him. She felt herself freeze as Allura and Haggar both collapsed with Lance following after.


	11. Chapter 11

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Eleven

“Sorry I’m late I was just...” Lance trailed off as he saw everyone else in the room. “What’s everyone else doing here?” He said looking around the room at Pidge, Merla, Colleen and Matt Holt. She could tell by his face that he was confused.

“There’s somethings I have to tell all of you,” she said wishing Coran had been willing to join them but he’d been adamant that he wasn’t leaving Allura’s side until she woke up so he sent Merla instead. She’d have preferred not to tell the Altean but Coran trusted her so that would have to be enough. She’d intended to ask Curtis but he’d looked so out of it she decided to just let him rest. “What I am about to tell you is heavily classified and Commander Holt and I are going to get into big trouble for me telling you this but with something happening to Hunk and Keith not answering I feel I have to tell you.”

She launched into it immediately telling them about the druids first attempt to reach Earth and the crumbled Voltron from the future with four dead paladins inside it. She revealed how Sam Holt had told her and what he’d wanted her to do with the information.

“Well that explains some things,” Matt Holt said after a moment. “When the druid attacked she said something about consuming the dead and changing the future.” He looked thoughtful, “She must have done something with the dead bodies on Eris Base which has to be a lot more than just a deep space laboratory and warning system.”

“That makes no sense why would dad keep us in the dark at all,” Pidge said sounding hurt. A glance at Colleen showed that while she looked disturbed she didn’t look disbelieving. “We should call Dad and find out for sure.”

“No we can’t,” Lance said quickly. “If we do then both Veronica and your dad will probably be arrested and who knows how they’ll treat us they might lock us up and then we won’t be in any position to help Allura when she wakes up.” She wasn’t surprised that his priority was Allura it had been a fight to even get him to leave her bedside to come here.

“It all makes sense now,” Merla said causing everyone in the room to turn toward her. “Don’t you see the druid was either lying or deceived but her actions stand a good chance of leading to that future.” She looked around the room. “With Allura back the return of the lions is very likely as they were linked to her life force and you said the shattered Voltron was missing the blue lion’s head the lion she pilots.”

“But then why is Hunk and most likely Keith missing,” Colleen Holt said speaking up. “Wouldn’t something happening to one or both of them actually change the future?” She saw Merla looked shocked for a second and then thoughtful.

“Got any ideas about that Merla?” Pidge asked giving the Altean woman a challenging look. She wondered what was going on with Pidge that had her so out of it. She knew that the girl was probably thrown by her father’s deception but that was no reason to be so hostile. She knew that in the past Pidge’s temper had gotten the best of her but this seemed different.

“Of course Shiro is how they changed things,” Merla said after a moment. “Assume for a moment that in the original time line Shiro was not drained like that but instead simply injured or killed.” She nodded her head not trusting herself to talk and saw the others doing the same. “In that scenario Coran, Lance and I would not come to Earth and the energy ball she sent to bring Allura and Honerva back would have struck him on New Altea instead of having to turn around and come back here when we teledaaved to Earth.” She saw everyone get it then, “That would have been the perfect opening for someone to swoop in and take Honerva.” 

“And then she goes back to her old ways,” Matt Holt said after a moment. “She puts the universe in danger and the lions come back to stop her and during the battle something happens to space time and a wrecked Voltron gets thrown into the past.”

“Changing everything and leading to the Druids to know to attack Kieth and Hunk eliminating two of the paladins,” Pidge said in shock. “But then how are they going to get Honerva back if she’s stuck here on Earth as our Prisoner?”

“Your world has come a long way but it is still primitive compared to the technology and magic the druids would have access to,” Merla said after a moment. “I am only surprised they have not struck yet.” The fact the alarm sounded as soon as she said that seemed almost fated to happen.

Before anyone could say or do anything in reaction to the alarm there was a flash of light and a tall Galra was standing in the middle of the table. She found herself stuck unable to move or do anything. Two more flashes followed and two smaller Galra where there. “Take the final two living paladins aside from the Altean princess and throw them into stasis,” The tall Galra said and then turned toward Merla who was glowing. “Save your energy Merla of Altea you cannot break my spell it was crafted by the Dark Lady herself.” 

The smaller Galra grabbed Pidge and Lance then and vanished. She couldn’t help but feel overwhelming fear that she would never see her brother again that he’d been taken off to be executed. “Calm yourself, Your brother is not being taken to his execution but instead his salvation the dark lady commands we take them and keep them safe until the moment they are needed.” The Galra said turning toward her and then looking at Colleen. “That goes for the unborn child your daughter caries as well for our Lady’s enemy would see them dead the bright one who tricked your princess and our former priestess into that false sacrifice desires they die.” He smirked then, “so our lady has commanded that all the former Paladins be taken by us for their protection.” He looked toward the door then, “We leave you the princess, the priestess and the shell that thinks it is Takeshi Shirogane and hope you will be able to stand up against the Bright one’s followers without us.”

He vanished then in a flash of light and suddenly she could move. She immediately left the meeting room they’d been using to find out what was going on and how the druids had gotten into the Garrison.


	12. Chapter 12

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Twelve

She watched the video feed of the Galra cruiser appearing out of the teledaav above the garrison facility. It was still incredible that Earth’s experimental teledaav system had been compromised by the Druids and used to launch such a quick raid on the planet. A raid that took two of the remaining paladins prisoner which brought the total number missing to four. She couldn’t believe how easily the druids had manipulate them all. She also had the feeling that the humans knew more than they were telling her and that only made her angrier. The communicator beeped and she responded, “Yes what is it?”

“We’ve gotten word that they found Keith’s ship,” Ezor’s voice said over the com. “You need to come to the main control room right away.” She left the office she’d been working in and immediately headed toward the bridge. They had been searching for her son’s ship along his most likely course to Earth and hadn’t found anything.

She nearly ran into Zethrid who was looking around confused, “Krolia have you seen Ezor we were supposed to meet for a meal fifteen minutes ago.” She stopped in her tracks and stared at Zethrid as it made no sense for Ezor to be on the bridge. “What’s the matter?”

Before she could say anything several members of the bridge crew arrived with confused looks on their faces. “Why did you order Ezor to clear the bridge Commander,” they said to her. She felt a chill something was wrong.

“I didn’t all of you follow me,” she said and wasn’t surprised that Zethrid was the first to follow her but the rest hesitated a bit before falling in line. She marched straight into the bridge with Zethrid right on her heels. The door to the bridge slammed shut behind them. “What is going on Ezor?” She demanded.

“Ezor isn’t here,” her voice said as she turned and her eyes were glowing yellow. Zethrid growled from behind her. “Relax Zethrid your love will be returned to you unharmed I simply need someone whose mind I’ve touched to communicate through.” An image appeared of insectile skeletaly thin aliens. “On this world a short while ago Ezor and Keith visited my temple and I erased the entire experience including me feeding on Keith from their minds.”

She had to suppress a growl of her own at that. “Not in the way you are thinking Krolia this is what I really am,” the thing in Ezor said. A gigantic worm creature covered in tentacles appeared. “My species has no name but in legend we are called Quantum worms we feed on psychic energy by showing folks the moment they least expect from their own future and then making them forget.” 

“Why are you here?” She asked as she reached back and grabbed Zethrid’s wrist. She had felt the other woman tensing up which meant that she was probably considering attacking. Images began to appear Matt and Pidge sitting with Ezor and Zethrid. She noticed Pidge had a child with her, then it was an image of her and Kolivan arguing and finally an image of Keith and Shiro standing together laughing.

“That is the future I showed your son but even as I showed it to him I felt something changing the future,” the worm said in Ezor’s voice. “I should have left well enough alone but I kept trying to figure out what was going on after I’d sent Keith and Ezor back to the village and as a result I will be killed soon.”

“You certainly will,” Zethrid said pulling away form her and walking forward. “Get out of Ezor immediately or..” She never finished she dropped to the floor with a thump. The thing in Ezor merely smiled lazily. 

“I was hoping to avoid doing that it hurts to do it over such a long distance,” Ezor’s body said. “No I will be killed by an assassin sent by one of the two feuding powers that are shifting time and space because I found out too much in my probing of the nexus of our realities time line.” Ezor’s body stood up and walked toward her. “I immediately decided to inform your son because I sense he will have a role to play in how things turn out only to be unable to reach him as he was taken by the druids on the orders of the Dark lady one of the two forces.” Ezor’s face fell into a deep frown. “So if I cannot tell him as a final screw you to whichever wants me dead then I will tell you all I know.” 

“So that is why you are using Ezor,” she said not completely believing it. “So you want revenge on this dark lady who is scheming against us all?’ She saw Ezor shake her head. “Then what do you want?” She could understand a desire for revenge.

“The dark lady may not be our enemy,” the thing said with a frown. “There are two powers, the dark lady and the bright one and both have done things that could be evil or merely necessity and I lack the power to see for sure,” Ezor’s body went and sat back down. “I do know that the Bright one awoke first and manipulated events in the Paladins lives for years including their trip forward in time and convincing Allura and Haggar to sacrifice themselves by showing them it was the only way.” Ezor laughed, “it was that action that awakened the Dark Lady and she grabbed the first allies she could the druids who didn’t follow Macidus into war with the blade of Marmora.” Ezor paushed only briefly. “A truly evil group but she did command that the paladins were to be taken alive and must be protected for the good of the universe.”

“So basically you can’t tell us anything of value only that two powers are feuding and we are caught in the middle with no idea which we should side with?” Ezor nodded. “The druids took my son away from me so that makes it very clear that they are not on our side.”

“Perhaps but what if the bright one wants the Paladins dead,” the thing in Ezor said. “I cannot say for sure but I think that is the case I sensed the bright one’s anger when Allura and Honervra were returned to this world.” The thing paused then, “My assassin is here so I must finished first this is what I see when I try to locate the lions of Voltron.” An Image appeared of the five lions encased in crystal floating in space. “The second thing is that I have entered coordinates into the navigation computer there you will find your son’s ship abandoned and after wards you must go to the white hole where Oriande once was you need to be there before something happens.” The thing in Ezor looked afraid then, “And this is my killer avenge me.” An image appeared of a dead woman then as she found herself looking at Nyarti the blind general that Lotor had supposedly slain.

The image faded as Ezor collapsed in front of her. She found herself frozen wondering what to do. Did she follow that things advice or did she ignore it and head straight to Earth to fill everyone in on what the thing said.


	13. Chapter 13

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Thirteen

He sat in his office once again watching the recorded video feeds of Allura and Honerva’s first interviews after their return. He was glad the humans had taken precautions to ensure Honerva didn’t use her abilities having secured her with a mix of Galra druid restraints and devices provided by the Alteans. He was less pleased that they’d forgone them on Allura which he felt was foolish since they had no idea what her mental state was and if she even was who she appeared to be.

Allura’s interview had been what they expected her stating the last thing she’d remembered had been leaving with Honerva to sacrifice herself to save the multiverse. Her story had matched the version given by the Paladins after it happened. Honerva’s on the other hand didn’t match at all instead she had ranted that Allura had tricked her instead of surrendering and agreeing to trade her life for Lotor’s resurrection.

Which seemed to confirm the information Krolia was given by that creature that possessed Ezor. The fact some unknown force had been behind their so called victory through it all into doubt. He wondered if the multiverse had even been in danger or if that had been yet another deception. The com unit began to buzz which meant Krolia was finally reporting in. 

He’d given strict instructions that her call was to be sent straight to him but for anyone else to ask first. He’d already turned down speaking with Sam Holt multiple times. He reached over and hit the button to receive. “Krolia have you arrived at Oriande’s former entrance?”

“Yes, and boarded the Coalition ship that is currently observing the area,” there was barely controlled anger in her voice. “I have also learned a few things the humans hid from us.” He guessed she’d learned about the dead version of her son and the destroyed Voltron. “Did you know about what came out of the space time anomaly?”

“Not until recently when the coalition decided to bring me up to date on my way to Earth, that is when I was told,” he said and saw her relax a bit. He guessed that she would have added him to her list of people to blame for Keith being taken if he had known before. “Have you heard from Ezor and Zethrid, have they reached the planet that thing was on?”

“Yes, and they have confirmed it’s death,” Krolia said after a moment. “I have ordered them to transport it’s body to the human’s Eris base so it can examined.” She then paused, “Nyarti, if it was Nyarti was not working alone most of the aliens nearby were massacred by what looks like Galra weaponry.”

Which meant the coalition would have even more reason to keep them at arms length. “Are there any bodies of their attackers so we can attempt to identify their source?” He doubted there were or she would have brought it up but still he needed to ask. 

“No, whoever was responsible either had no casualties or took their dead with them,” Krolia said after a moment. “I need to get back to the bridge of this ship I don’t like leaving them unsupervised too long.” He instantly knew that what she really meant was she didn’t like them having time to contact Sam Holt behind her back. She had made it quiet clear she didn’t trust him at all after what had happened.

He was more forgiving as the former leader of the blades he knew that sometimes you had to keep secrets even from your allies. “Very well I will inform you of any developments after I reach Earth,” he said quickly but he had to ask. “How long do you plan to stay with that ship?”

“At least until they understand whatever energy build up is happening in the white hole sector.” Krolia said after a moment. “Unless some new information on my son’s location shows up then this is where I feel I should stay since that creature told me to be here before something happened.” He supposed he could understand that and he turned back to his files after she cut the connection.

He began reviewing the files again he would be arriving at Eris Base soon and he needed to be fully prepared. He had a feeling that the humans were going to try to keep the Galra on the side lines but he wasn’t going to allow that. His people had worked too hard to put their house in order to stand aside while the druids or anyone else started all the trouble again.

He also needed to be prepared to deal with Krolia if Keith was either never found or found dead. He didn’t have much faith in some psychic worm’s claims about the druids keeping them alive. He suspected that the Paladins were already dead but he wouldn’t voice that belief to Krolia without proof. He would however have to voice it to Sam Holt when he saw the other man since the coalition had decided that he would still be in charge of this whole mess. 

He wasn’t sure that was the best idea and he had entertained the notion that it was a feint. He and the other undesirables would be foisted off on the humans and the rest of the Coaltion could work behind the scenes without their interference. The fact that the Galra government and the Alteans were the only two races to be joining the humans at their base made it even more likely. He knew that the rest of the universe hadn’t forgiven either for their actions.

He pushed that out of his head even if this was a distraction from the coalition to leave the Galra, Alteans and humans stuck on the side line they still needed to solve the mystery of what was going on. He had every Galra operative he could spare searching for the druids but so far nothing. He’d even sent a few into the quantum abyss they’d come back a few months older with no sightings of the druids so if they were in there they were well hidden.

And even if they found the druids and dealt with them they needed to figure out what the truth of this so called Bright one was. He was sure that things were only going to get worse in the immediate future.


	14. Chapter 14

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Fourteen

He sat staring at the progress on the conversation of Eris Base from a secret facility into the front lines of the fight against these unknown threats. He knew he should be grateful that he was being given control so he’d have the resources to find his missing daughter but all he could think about was the fact she was gone. The fact that the report from the moment she was taken and the vision Krolia was shown had revealed that she was pregnant making that dark future more likely only made it harder.

He knew about Merla’s theory but it was hardly comforting because if it was accurate then the druids were probably lying and his daughter was dead. He pushed that aside and began double checking what staff was staying and which where leaving. He also needed to double check if they were ready to hold Honerva as a prisoner. She was far more dangerous than any druid and they needed to be absolutely sure they could contain her before she was brought to this facility. He would prefer to move her somewhere else but they couldn’t keep her on Earth and no other world in the coalition wanted to deal with containing her.

The door to his office opened suddenly and Kolivan walked in. He glanced down to see he’d turned his comm off so that explained why he wasn’t alerted that the Galra ambassador to the Coalition had arrived. “Sorry I didn’t meet you, I’ve been busy with preparations,” he said and saw Kolivan didn’t buy it for a second but didn’t seem likely to call him on it.

“There are things we need to discuss,” Kolivan said calmly. “First and most importantly what we will do if the Paladins are never recovered or found dead.” He felt like he’d been punched in the gut and something of his shock must have shown on his face. “If you are unable to handle that possibility then you need to step down now.”

“I can handle it,” He said careful to keep his temper unlike the Garrison he didn’t think Kolivan would back down if he pushed. He knew that he’d been very lucky in how things worked out over the years with the Garrison and that the leeway he had there wouldn’t apply off world. “I already have analyst running contingency plans in case the paladins are never found or die.”

“That’s a start but it isn’t just about the galactic situation but also the interpersonal one,” Kolivan said after a moment. “Krolia, will not take it well and she blames you and the ones in power who decided to keep secrets from her for Keith’s disappearance.” 

“I am not responsible,” he said this time letting his temper show. “She should know that sometimes you have to keep secrets for the greater good.” He was not about to let her blame him for any of this he had done everything he could.

“It doesn’t matter how responsible you are, you will bear the brunt of her anger if Keith ends up dead,” Kolivan said in a tone that made it clear he did see him as partially responsible. “You need to be aware of it and prepared because she will not be the only one to blame you especially if it gets out that you disclosed what was going on to Lance’s sister.”

“I don’t know what your talking about,” he had no idea how Kolivan had found out that he told Veronica. “We should focus on getting them back instead of trying to assign blame.” He saw Kolivan nod. “Why isn’t Krolia here with you she would be much more useful here instead of making the crew of our research vessel uncomfortable.”

“She has chosen to believe the creature that possessed Ezor’s body that she needs to be there for the time being,” Kolivan said bringing up another uncomfortable fact. “She will only leave if we have a lead on Keith’s location or some other information that requires her to be present.”

So in other words Krolia was going to ignore the chain of command and do whatever she wanted which meant he should demand her involvement cease but one look at Kolivan showed it would be pointless. He would be glad when Coran and the Alteans arrived since he could count on them to support him if need be. He decided to try a different track, “I don’t suppose you’ve brought any useful leads from the Galra on the Druids or this bright one.”

He watched as Kolivan’s face took on a completely unreadable look. “We have some leads but I will not know their validity until the agents investigating them report in.” He wondered if Kolivan was lying to him but knew it wasn’t the time to force the issue. “Their is hopefully unrelated detail that has recently come to my attention.” Kolivan looked grave, “there has been yet another sighting of the Galra Command System ship.” 

“I thought the Galra leadership was convinced those sightings were just paranoid spacers,” he said after a moment. “No one has been able to prove that ship even still exist and no confirmed sightings of it have happened after it vanished in the fighting years ago.”

“I would agree but recent events have shown that the period of universal peace we thought was dawning is a great deal less certain,” Kolivan said after a moment. “The latest sightings also claim the ship has been repainted white a color that appears associated with the shining path religious movement.”

“The ones who worship Lotor as a messiah,” he said feeling ill as Kolivan nodded. It was possible that it was just a coincidence but with everything else that had happened recently. “Then I’ll put at least one analyst on it trying to map possible movements of the ship if it really is out there we need to find it.” Another problem for their limited resources. “Unless you’d prefer to keep searching for it in house?”

“I believe we should pool our resources so we do not work at cross purposes,” Kolivan said and then frowned. “And there is one other thing we must discuss has it occurred to you that this joint venture between Earth, the Alteans and we Galra might be a distraction by the Coalition to keep us out of the way?”

“Your being paranoid the Coalition wouldn’t exist without humans and Alteans there is no way we’d be side lined,” he said honestly. He might accept the idea that the coalition would sideline the Galra but there is no way they’d ever sideline his family. He could tell by Kolivan’s face that the other man didn’t believe that at all.


	15. Chapter 15

Broken Universe: Part One   
Chapter Fifteen

He made his way to the door wishing whoever was knocking would just go away. He hadn’t even managed to take a shower after getting home from the Garrison medical facility last night. Takeshi was stable now and seemed to be recovering but wouldn’t be out of the healing pod for at the very least another two weeks and as much as he’d love to stay there with him he was no longer authorized to stay on base.

He knew normally they might have made an exception as the spouse of an injured officer but with everything going on they’d refused. So as soon as it was clear Takeshi was recovering they’d shown him the door. He could visit but only during approved hours as the base was still in lock down and if anything else went wrong he wouldn’t even be able to do that. He swallowed the desire to give vent to his anger in a string of colorful curse words and accelerated his pace to the door. Whoever was there was still knocking and it was beginning to irritate him.

He pulled open the door quickly and found James Griffon standing there with his fist raised to knock again. He felt his stomach fall James was the last person he wanted to see during this crisis. “Curtis, can I come in?’ James asked when he didn’t speak. 

“What are you doing here?’ he asked refusing to move. There was no way he was letting James into his and Takeshi’s house. James looked thrown by his refusal to move and just stood there looking like a lost puppy. It brought up memories of how he’d looked just before the mistake he’d made his bachelor party. “Fine come in,” he said after a moment and stepped aside to allow the other man in.

He immediately felt guilty but James brightened considerably. “I came to check on how your doing before I have to report to the base tonight.” James said after a moment. “There is going to be a massive MFE deployment all four of us from the Atlas and a full support wing each to pull guard duty on a transport to Eris Base.”

“That really isn’t something you should be telling me I’m not Garrison anymore,” he said and saw James start. “And as soon as Takeshi is back home I’ll never have anything to do with them again.” He watched James frown then. “What?”

“Do you really think they are going to let Commander Shirogane retire with all this going on?” James said after a moment. “I’ll be surprised if they don’t ship him to Eris base once he’s stable enough to move.” He felt his stomache fall at the thought. He’d avoided thinking about everything going on just focused on getting Takeshi back.

“But there isn’t any reason for them to keep Takeshi,” he said quickly. “The Atlas is wrecked and it isn’t like he’s a paladin anymore if he was the druids would have taken him.” He would never have said as much to Takeshi but he had never been happier that Takeshi had stopped being a paladin before they came to Earth.

“Even if your right and the brass won’t try to keep him involved do you really think he’ll stay out of it,” James said looking at him. “Keith and the others mean a lot to him and they are missing so he’ll end up on the front line of this regardless.”

He hadn’t even considered that. He’d gotten so used to Keith being off world that it was easy to forget how import he was to Takeshi. “You’re probably right,” he said a bit bitterly. He wanted Keith and the others to be found safe and sound but he couldn’t help being annoyed that their life together was most likely going to be on hold.

“Look you knew what you were getting into when you married him,” James said quickly. He caught the note of bitterness that screamed over me. “Look I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you’ll need to decide what your going to do because your not Garrison anymore so you won’t get to be involved.”

“They aren’t separating me from my husband,” he said bluntly. “Colleen Holt managed to bully her way into things and I’ll do the same if necessary.” He noticed James looked disbelieving but he didn’t care what James thought. The Holt’s proved the Garrison would listen if you put your foot down.

“I hope your right but there are a lot of rumors that the brass doesn’t ever want a repeat of the Holts and if they weren’t valuable for their knowledge of off world tech they’d be out the door.” James said tiredly. “Anyway I should go unless you want me to stay?”

That was a clear offer to repeat the mistake from his bachelor party. “That won’t happen again you should go.” James nodded sadly and got up and headed toward the door. He was actually glad the other man was going so easily. It was really tempting with everything going on to take the comfort offered no matter how wrong it was. He collided with Jame’s back when the other man stopped. 

“Sorry,” James said after a moment. “I just needed to say this, if you need anything from me anything at all I’m here for you no strings attached.” James reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. “If you have to fight with the Garrison to stay with him I’ll do everything I can to help no matter what the rules say.” That surprised him given how much the rules and regulations had always meant to James.

He grabbed James and hugged him, “thank you for that.” He could tell James didn’t want to let him go but he finally did. He watched the other man leave then and felt a pang. He pushed it out of his mind he was married now and he and James were in the past. He needed to focus on the things he needed to do to ensure his husband’s recovery.


	16. Chapter 16

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Sixteen

She sat staring at the latest medical readings for Shiro just one of a dozen things she was trying to focus on since her return. “Princess, I hope I am not disturbing you,” Coran called from the door as he entered. “I just wanted to remind you that we’ll be accompanying the Transport carrying Honerva to the human’s Eris Base in a few hours.”

“Thank you Coran, I haven’t forgotten,” she said without looking at him. It was hard to look at him because his feelings were transparently obvious. It was strange to see him so obviously happy that she was back and yet just as obvious how terrified he was that she’d be taken away again. She could feel him staring at her so she asked, “Is there anything else?”

“I just wanted to know if you needed anything,” Coran asked from closer than she’d expected him to be. She turned to find him staring at her insistently and she lost it breaking down crying as she felt his arms fold around her. “Don’t worry Princess it will be alright.”

She just let him hold her as the sobs came and did her best to try to believe him. She knew though that it wasn’t going to be alright possibly not ever again. She finally managed to get her emotions under control and pulled away from him. “Thank you Coran but I have to get back to work.”

“Princess, there is no need to over work yourself we have time,” he said gently. “Perhaps you should focus on resting until we reach the humans base where you will have help solving these problems.” She knew he meant well but she also knew he didn’t understand.

“I wish I could Coran but I have to finish checking Merla’s work on Shiro before we go,” she said choosing the one he’d most understand. “She seems to have performed the procedure flawlessly but something about Shiro seems wrong to me.” Every since she’d been in the room with his healing pod she hadn’t been able to shake the feeling of wrongness. “Not to mention the fact that now everything we did from the last few years is suspect.”

“What do you mean Princess?” Coran asked worry in clear in his tone. “I thought only your and Honerva’s sacrifice was a manipulation, do you suspect more?” She wished he hadn’t asked because she was still trying to find the words to explain it but she would try.

“Honerva is refusing to cooperate but based on a few things she’s said I get the impression that it is more than just the moments before our sacrifice that were different for her,” she said after a moment. “There is also the fact that when I try to access the astral plane as myself and the paladins supposedly did before I cannot do so as if it doesn't exist at least not like it did then.” Which meant that all those experiences may have just been more manipulation. “And that means we are dealing with a force powerful enough to effect all of us and the lions.”

“Allura, I have every confidence that we will get the paladins back and find a way to triumph no matter how powerful our enemy turns out to be,” Coran said placing his hand on her shoulder. “I believe you should step back and focus on one problem at a time.” He looked over at the information she had no Shiro. “Now why do you think something is wrong with Shiro?”

She took a deep breath and focused on the Shiro problem. “It is his quintessence recovery rate it is far too low for Shiro,” she said zeroing in on the number that bugged her. “It doesn’t resemble what a former paladin’s rate should be.” She walked over and looked at the data again. “But there is nothing Merla could have done to have reduced his rate so much so something else must be the cause.”

“Perhaps it is a side effect of something the druid did to him,” Coran suggested. “We still do not understand exactly what was done with Shiro and the crystal made from the Castle of lions to bring you back?”

“It is possible but the scans taken of Shiro shortly there after that don’t show anything that would have affected him like this,” she said. “And that brings up another problem where did the other balls of energy go one of them brought Honerva and myself back but the sensors showed several others when it split on the way out of this solar system.”

“One problem at at time Princess,” Coran said gently. “If you can’t find a physical cause for Shiro’s decreased quintessence recover rate what about a mental or spiritual one?” He offered with a smile. “I may not be an alchemist but I remember Alfor saying all three parts of a person affect their quintessence.”

“Possible but there is no way to even begin to attempt to check those areas until Shiro is awake and given his current recovery rate it will be some time before that happens.” Physically he was already fine but his body was so lacking in quintessence that without the stabilizing effect of the stasis he would not survive. “If it was safe to move him I’d have his pod taken with us to Eris Base but I fear it would be too risky any interruption of stasis and he will die.”

“We will just have to come back to Earth or have him join us after he wakes up,” Coran said walking up. “So there is nothing else you can do to figure out what’s wrong with him now?” She nodded and Coran smiled slightly, “then put it aside from now and either rest or move onto the next problem.” 

She knew he wanted her to rest but there was still so much more to do, “Can you get me the reports on that cult that believes Lotor will return?” She had been avoiding looking too closely at that particular problem because of bad memories but it would be the easiest to read up on while waiting for the trip to Eris Base.


	17. Chapter 17

Broken Universe  
Chapter Seventeen

She wasn’t sure if it was arrogance or stupidity on the part of the shining path cult that had her seated on a ship heading to their flag ship so soon. She had only been attempting to infiltrate the cult for a few days and she’d already managed to alert Krolia and the others to the cult having some kind of fleet. The fact the cult had a fleet would be grounds for the Galra high command and the coalition to move against them when the time was right.

“We are in sight of our flag ship if you wish to see it,” the pilot called pride in their voice. She hadn’t interacted much with the pilot on this trip but it would be prudent to know what class of ship she was dealing with so she made her way to the cock pit.

She froze as the Galra Command System ship filled the view screen even repainted white it was unmistakable. She couldn’t understand how this fringe cult had gotten a hold of the most powerful space ship ever built. “Surprised, don’t be the bright one has given us all we need to put Lotor on the throne when he returns to us.” The pilot said with awe in their voice. She was about to reply when she felt an impact in her neck and reaching back pulled out a small dart. “Even you will see deceiver all of us believer and non believer alike serve the glory of Lotor herald of the bright one.”

She blacked out then and awakened some time later in what was clearly a medical bay. She could feel a strange collar on her neck but ignored it to take in her surroundings. She was sure it was one of the smaller ones on the Command system ship. “Weclome back to the waking world,” a familiar voice said and she turned to see something impossible. It looked like Keith only his hair was cut short and he had a well trimmed beard dressed in his Marmora suit with a visible collar on his neck. “Let’s get this out of the way I am not your Keith, I’m his counterpart from another universe Yurak.”

That explained his appearance so she focused on the collar on his neck and then reached up to fill the one on her own. “What are these collars for?” She guessed the shining path hadn’t actually been taken in by her infiltration attempt. She was truthfully surprised that she’d even woken up.

“These things, they are how the shining path makes folks they can’t trust behave,” the alternate Keith said with a snort. “They make sure the ship will only let us access areas we’ve been approved for and if we leave the ship or tamper with the collars, they’ll explode.” He walked over and sat on a bed near her. “As to why they are keeping you alive they aren’t making a secret of it, they intend for you to either convert for real when Lotor returns or they’ll send your body back as a herald of his return.”

That unfortunately made a great deal of sense. She glanced at the collar around his neck and decided to ask, “Why are they keeping you alive?” He didn’t seem surprised by the question at all and actually looked amused.

“I made a deal with them, I behave and handle things like telling people like you what’s going on and in exchange they’ll send me home to my own universe after they retrieve Lotor’s body from the space between universes.” He seemed completely at ease as he said it. “I’m not the only refugee from another universe here, there’s a Nyarti who has completely joined the cult and a few others who didn’t agree to behave and were taken some where else.” As he said that she got a hint for the first time of him being uncomfortable. “I don’t know their fate or if they’ll get to go home.”

She guessed that they’d brought him here while going after Lotor’s body. She wondered if their attempts to retrieve the body had been the cause of that incident that Krolia had gone to investigate at the former site of Oriande. The older woman hadn’t managed to tell her everything only that it involved a space time disturbance. Still she had other concerns, “Will I be kept in the medical bay or a prison cell?”

“You’ll be given your own quarters and you can go anywhere the door will open for you,” the alternate Keith said after a moment. “I do have to warn you that if you try to get into an area that won’t open for you using trickery that it will not be pleasant so don’t try it.” She had a feeling that was understating things. “Do you have any other questions before your guide gets her to escort you to your new room?”

“What side were you on in your universe?” She wasn’t sure why she asked that question but it was the first thing that came to mind. He looked so much like Keith but there was an air about him that just seemed different. She suspected he belonged to his universe Blade of Marmora because of his uniform but even if that was the case it didn’t tell her anything since based on what she’d been told alternate universes could be very different.

“My mother left that small mudball Earth before she knew she was pregnant with me,” he said seeming to go off on a tangent. “So I was raised among the Marmora and they are the ones I am loyal too.” He then gave her a slightly crooked smile. “Of course what your actually asking is who were the Marmora loyal to.” She nodded in response. “Unlike your universe we never allied with anyone though I did work with my universes version of the paladins of voltron while undercover as a member of an alien resistance group.” He shrugged, “I never looked Galra enough so the blade used me to infiltrate alien groups opposing the Galra to find out what they knew and if they could be useful before the Emperor and his forces inevitably destroyed them.” She wasn’t surprised she had long suspected it was because Keith was a paladin that the original alliance between the paladins and the blade happened. “Any other questions?”

“Not right now,” she said figuring it would be best to get some distance and mull over the things he’d told her. She also had to explore her situation and the limits of it without just trusting him blindly no matter how much he looked like Keith. 

“Then I’ll see you around hopefully.” he said after a moment. “Most of these cult member wont’ say a word to me since I refuse to see the light of Lotor and give up going home.” He gave her another crooked smile and got up walking out of the room. She resisted the temptation to ask him why he thought they’d send him home. It would be better to gauge the situation before she tried to get leverage to possible turn him to her side.


	18. Chapter 18

Broken Universe   
Chapter Eighteen

“You wanted to see me Colleen,” Allura said from behind her. She nodded and motioned to the chair next to the console were she was working. “That is Altean writing.” The princess said as she looked at the screen showing the digitized images.

“I’ve had a program searching through the Castle Database and coalition files searching for key word mentions,” she said as an explanation. “I’ve already found a few dozen obscure legends about the Quantum worms but the only references to a Dark Lady and a Sarga are in these old digitized files buried deep in the Castle database.” She could see Allura staring at them, “the dialect they are written in is confusing our translator.”

“They are old stories and legends told to children,” Allura said looking at the screen. “It has been so long since I heard them that I didn’t even recognize that Sarga was a character in a few of them.” She could tell Allura seemed a bit disturbed. “This dialect is extremely old so these must be some of the first versions of the stories.”

“So these are the Atlean equivalent of fairy tails,” she said more to herself than Allura. “What do these stories say about this Sarga and what’s her connection to the dark lady?” She knew it might be a stretch but more than one fairy tail on Earth contained hidden gems of knowledge so it might be the same for Alteans.

“Sarga was used as a warning about seeking knowledge at the expense of all else,” Alura said after a moment. “In the stories I remember she was a figure who set out to learn all the secrets of creation but ignored all dangers and warning signs and ended up our version of the demons some of your human beliefs talk about.” That was certainly disturbing given the druid mentioning the name. “The dark lady on the other hand was often a trickster mentor who was harsh but ultimately a figure to admire.” Allura looked apologetic, “Or at least that’s how I remember them but I haven’t heard them since I was a child, though Coran might know more.” She looked a bit guilty then, “I would prefer however to translate these old stories before we ask him.”

She got the impression that Allura didn’t want to ask Coran and she wondered why. “Can you do it or will you need help from other Alteans to translate this?” She knew how hard it could be to translate certain obscure human dialects if you didn’t speak them.

“I should be able to translate them in a few days,” Allura said looking at them. “Unfortunately I will have to do so alone since none of the colony Alteans would have learned these older dialects.” She again got the impression that Allura didn’t want to involve Coran. 

“Is there a reason you want to keep Coran away from this?” She finally asked as not including him in the translating duty made it even more clear that Allura was avoiding involving him. She saw Allura frown and then sigh. “What is it?”

“Coran, might be angry if I tell you but before the war with the Galra began he had a wife and children.” Allura looked haunted, “he does not talk of them often but one of the few things he has mentioned is how much he loved reading to his children.” She looked at the pages displayed on the screen. “These legends would have been among the things he read to them and I would prefer not to remind him of that unless I have to.”

She felt a bit guilty herself she had never given any thought to Coran at all. He was just there in the back ground being useful and irritating at the same time. “Still if he can speed up the translation process we should ask him, this is too important to wait.” She could feel for him but she would do whatever it took to get her daughter back and if this obscure fairy tail had any kind of answer she would see it translated as quick as possible.

The comm beeped before Allura could respond. “Yes,” she answered quickly and saw her husband’s face. “Sam what is it?” She could tell by his face that it wasn’t major news one way or the other but he wouldn’t have called without reason.

“Some of Slav’s old equipment has picked up a strange signal just a series of coordinates repeated over and over,” Sam said after a moment. “I want you to use the database to look up the location and see what you can tell us about it.” She nodded and Sam rattled off the coordinates to her.

She punched them in and frowned, “According to our database there’s nothing habital there at all just an asteroid field.” She said looking at it, “Are you sure it’s an actual signal and not one of Slav’s old machines acting up.”

“According to his notes the device is a prototype he was working on for the blade of marmora as a new secure transmission system,” Sam said tiredly. “I was hoping to avoid asking him directly because he’s needed where he is and this might distract him.”

“Then perhaps we should just have someone check to see if there is anything here,” Allura said speaking up. “I believe Ezor and Zethrid have been looking for something to do after delivering the corpse of the Quantum Worm.”

“I’ll see if Kolivan will spare them,” Sam said and she caught the hint of annoyance in his tone. She knew he was having problems with Kolivan and some of the comments he’d made. She said a quick goodbye as Sam cut the connection. She turned toward Allura who had gone back to staring at the documents screen. 

“If you want I can have this sent to your workstation so you don’t have to be here,” she offered hopping the other woman would take her up on it. She hoped these legends would be useful but there were other inquiries she needed to make and some of them she felt would best be handled alone. 

“Alright,” Allura said after a moment. “I’ll try to have these documents translated as soon as possible.” She got the impression Allura wasn’t going to say anything else about telling Coran. She would give her a day or two but if she didn’t find any other leads then she would bring Coran in herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Broken Universe  
Chapter Nineteen

He made his way to the bridge as the Blade of Marmora cruiser was arriving at it’s destination. He wasn’t sure how he felt being on the Capital ship that was under the command of Ezor and Zethrid. The fact his father had asked him to go along because he seemed to not trust Kolivan for some reason only made it worse.

Still at least he was doing something finally instead of just feeling like he was mostly in the way while everyone else worked to find his sister and the others. He flexed the fingers on his fixed arm having finally gotten it repaired in the medical bay of this ship. He wondered if Ezor had suggested he take advantage of their med bay as a way to keep him out of the way for most of the travel time.

He could understand that if his dad and Kolivan were having problems then his presence was probably not exactly welcome among the blade staff. He hoped whatever was going on between the two wouldn’t cause problems long term because they desperately needed things to go better soon.

The door opened before he could think too much about the potential feud and how it could prevent them from finding his sister and the others. He stepped out onto a busy bridge and made his way over to Ezor and Zethrid who were standing together. “Matt, is your arm all fixed?” Ezor asked rather pleasantly.

“Yeah, Thanks for letting me use your med bay,” he said quickly. “Are we nearly at the coordinates?” Zethrid nodded but didn’t say anything. He glanced around at the blade members working and felt isolated like he usually did when around the blades. Other than Keith and Lotor’s former generals most of them kept their masks on all the time and only spoke to you if they had something to say.

“We have arrived,” one of the faceless members called up as the ship slowed to a stop. He watched as the crew moved like a well oiled machine taking their post and going to work. “There is wreckage from an unusual ship three hundred meters to our left, no life signs and the signal is coming from the same area but not the ship.”

“Trace the source of the signal,” Zethrid said in a commanding tone. “And prep a team to explore the wreckage.” The blades moved quickly following her orders. He made his way over to the sensor station and wasn’t surprised that they were having trouble finding the source. “Well what’s taking so long?” Zethrid said clearly annoyed.

“I think the source of the signal is cloaked,” he said turning back toward her. “It’s probably small like a probe and cloaked in a similar manor to the system my sister used on the green lion.” He could tell no one was happy about that. “I think I can still find it but we’ll have to boost power to the sensors and even then it’ll take anywhere from a few hours to a few days.” He was not looking forward to being stuck out here for several days looking for something tiny but the fact it was small and hidden so well implied it was important.

“Isn’t there any way to do it faster,” Ezor asked speaking up. “What if we just sweep the area the signal is coming from with a tractor beam wouldn’t that find it?” He couldn’t believe how reckless an idea that was.

“Yes, but what if it’s a trap of some kind like a bomb,” he said thinking of the worst case scenario. “If it was then we’d have a bomb we couldn’t see pulled onto the ship.” He could tell by the murmors that none of the blades wanted to risk that happening but then he had an idea. “But we could rig smaller tractor beam units onto a few fighters and remote pilot them from a safe distance.”

“Good, you get to work on that, I’ll go with the team investigating the ship and Ezor will keep an eye out for any one else who might have detected this signal.” He nodded and began to head to the fighter hanger. He noticed that several blade members were falling into line behind him so he assumed they were probably the engineers that would help him.

It would still take an hour or two but it would go much faster than trying to beat cloaking tech since this wouldn’t involve as much blind luck. He just hoped this actually had something to do with what was going on and wasn’t just a wild goose chase. The longer it took to find her the less likely that Katie would survive. He knew that even if no one was saying anything.

“Okay we’ll need to remove the main weapon to install the portable tractor beam units,” he said once they reached the ship area. “We’ll need at least four fighters to get the proper coverage.” The engineers who followed him immediately dispersed and began pulling the main guns off. He went over and brought up the manifest hoping they had enough spare emitters to get this idea up and running.

“Matt Holt, Please return to the bridge immediately,” a voice said over the comm. He glanced around to see the engineers were confused. He motioned for them to continue and headed back the way he’d come. He knew they wouldn't ask him to return unless it was serious.

He arrived to see Ezor waving him over to the communications console. “Sorry to interupt but you need to see this,” She brought up a video feed labeled from Zethrid’s helmet. He was amazed Zethrid had gotten over to the ship so fast. “Zethrid doesn’t like to waste time.” Ezor said, “but anyway we found a body a very familiar one.” 

The feed showed what was looked like Slav floating there desiccated. “That looks like Slav and resembled what happened to the paladins from the future.” He said and saw Ezor nod. “Then I need to get back down to the hangar so we can find that probe as soon as possible.” No one stopped him from leaving the bridge. He wished they’d simply transferred the feed to him but he supposed they had their reasons for making him come to the bridge to see it.


	20. Chapter 20

Broken Universe  
Chapter Twenty

She was on her way to the flight deck where her ride to Eris base was waiting. She’d been left behind on Earth after the major move to over see the logistics division’s handling of preparations to salvage the Atlas but now that all that was done it was time for her to join the others on Eris Base. She knew she was being sent there because Sam Holt requested her and it would get her out of the line of fire from the higher ups over her knowing about the dead paladins and the destroyed Voltron.

“Hey Veronica, where are you going in such a hurry,” a familiar voice said and she turned to see Curtis walking up in uniform. She couldn't help but stare at him in shock and he smiled slightly. “Surprised, don’t be my commission has been reactivated.” 

“How, why?” She asked not sure how to deal with the idea of him being back on duty. He’d made it quiet clear when he resigned that he was looking forward to civilian life. “I mean I’m just surprised I didn’t think you’d ever come back.”

“Oh I didn’t want to but they made it clear this was the only way I’d get to stay with my husband,” Curtis said a barely concealed anger noticeable in his voice. “They are shipping Takeshi to Eris Base as soon as he’s out of the pod and stable and I was told I could rejoin and be assigned to the same base or wait at home like a good civilian spouse.” He looked grim, “or if I made trouble the third option that was rotting in prison.” He signed, “I’ll have to tell James he was right that the brass don’t want a repeat of the Holts.”

“If you want to tell him walk with me, he’s my ride to Eris Base today,” she said deciding to change the subject. “I probably won’t be back on Earth for a while.” She had a feeling that once the crisis was over so was her career. 

“Oh I’ll see you when Takeshi and I get there then,” Curtis said looking wary. “I don’t want to hold up your trip so I’ll just go see where I’m assigned until Takeshi comes out of the pod.” He left then in a hurry and she wondered why. As far as she knew he and James had been extremely close during their time together on the Atlas.

She pushed it out of her mind and headed on her way. Soon enough she was standing on the landing pad where a modified Earth shuttle was waiting to take her to Eris base. She saw James looking at his phone in annoyance as she approached. “I’m ready to go,” she said causing him to jump.

“Sorry about that I was trying to call Curtis while I was waiting but I keep getting his voice mail,” he said after a moment. “Have you heard from him lately?” He sounded eager and a bit worried. A few weeks ago she’d have asked what was going on but now her focus was on finding her brother and preparing for the worst.

“He’s some where on base he had to re-enlist to stay with Shiro,” she said as she headed into the craft. “You’ll see him on Eris base once Shiro is moved there.” She saw a brief flash of irritation on his face but he nodded and climbed in. “Any thing I should know before we arrive?”

“There’s not much to tell everyone is constantly moving or running drills to fill time while the folks in charge try to figure out how to get your brother and the others back.” James said shaking his head. “All I have to go on are rumors since no one talks to us pilots much after we provided security to move Haggar.”

After that things fell silent for the first half of the trip. She wished there was anything to talk about because being left alone with her thoughts only brought up how likely it was her brother was dead. She had no faith in the word of a druid that he was being kept alive and unharmed. She had pretended to believe the druids when she spoke to her parents since it made it easier for them to have hope but she thought they knew deep down not to get their hopes up to much.

She glanced out the window to see Jupiter and smiled they must have improved the shuttle’s engines this was half the time it should have taken. She saw James looking at her as if he wanted to ask her something but then the comm beeped. “Shuttle thirty seven here,” James said quickly as Sam Holt appeared on the screen. “Is there a problem sir?”

“I need Veronica to give her report on the Atlas now over the radio,” Sam said looking tired. “Some things have come up that will be taking priority when you actually arrive on base in a few hours.” She could tell that he wasn’t going to say what it was over the comm. “So your report on the Atlas.”

“Right away sir,” she said opening the folder. “Preliminary reports indicate that it will take about three weeks to fully repair the structure of the Atlas and an additional three months after that to retrofit the engines to run on a standard Balmera warship grade crystal.” She could tell by Sam’s face that he hadn’t expected the Atlas to be salvageable at all but it looked like it would be back in operational condition in just under four months.

“That’ll do for now, hand the report off when you arrive and then come straight to the main conference area, we have a lot to catch you up on.” Sam Holt said cutting the connection. She glanced over at James to see he had an odd look on his face.

“You have any idea what could be going on?” She asked him after a moment. “I mean I know your not in the loop but people talk on bases so you have to have heard something that could have led to the change in situation?”

“Only thing I can think of is the mission Matt Holt, Zethrid and Ezor went on,” James said after a moment. “Everyone talked about it like it was some kind of wild goose chase but it must have turned out to be something.”

She listened as she reported what he knew about the mission most of which was just rumor and hearsay but at least it was a start.


	21. Chapter 21

Broken Universe  
Chapter Twenty One

He watched as Veronica entered the room and sat down at the table. He was about to welcome her and try to catch her up on things when the alert sounded that they were connected. He had figured this might happen so he slid the note with a quick run down of events written on it over to her before answering the call. His son appeared on screen with a serious expression on his face. “Alright Matt report what did you, Ezor and Zethrid find?”

“As I said in my last report when we arrived we found a derelict ship, with the signal coming from what we thought was a cloaked probe nearby,” Matt said grimly. “While exploring the ship we located a body that appeared to be Slav’s having suffered the same desiccation effect as the paladins from the future.” Matt shook his head sadly, “we can confirm that according to DNA records this is Slav which raises all sorts of questions because this sector of space is no where near where the breach occurred.” 

“Does this ship provide any answers,” Kolivan said speaking up. “Surely you dumped the database and that should tell us where it came from.” He tried not to take offense at Kolivan treating his son as if he didn’t know how to do his job. He doubted Kolivan would have said something like that to Ezor or Zethrid if they were doing the report.

“Yes, but the data is corrupted it seems to have been a security measure linked to the launch of what we thought was a probe,” Matt said grimly. “We finally managed to get our hands on it and de-cloak it and well see for yourself.” The image that appeared was quiet clearly not a probe. “It is some kind of life pod that had four stasis chambers mounted to it probably for the crew one of them is empty but the other three are sealed asking for a pass code so we have no idea who is in them.” His son then vanished to replaced by data readings. “However, we can tell that they are alive and consist of two humans and one altean but until we can break the code and wake them that’s all we can tell.”

“How long will it take you to break the code,” Allura said speaking up for the first time. He saw everyone turn to look at her. He could tell that she had more to say but she was waiting for an answer from his son before she did.

“Best guess a few hours, but I wasn’t sure if I should wait until we get the pod back to Eris base as a precaution.” A glance around the room showed him that most were anxious to find out what was in those pods as quickly as possible. “But if you want I can start now and call back when we get them open.”

“Don’t open them on the ship,” Allura said quickly in response holing up a hand to stop objections. “It occurs to me that the desiccation we thought occurred before the trip into our time period might instead be a side effect.” He frowned as he realized where she was going with this. “If so it’s possible they were in the pod for the trip and then the other Slav left it only for it to begin for him so he jettisoned the pod to stop them awakening.”

“If that’s the case opening that pod without killing the occupants would be much easier here than on the blade ship,” he said finishing the thought. “You heard the Princess Matt bring the pod and as much data and samples from the ship wreck as possible and we’ll send a salvage team to bring the rest of the wreck.”

Matt nodded and cut the connection. He glanced around at the assembled group waiting to see how would speak next. “Axca, has missed her last scheduled report,” Kolivan said speaking up suddenly. “Now normal protocol is to wait for three missed reports to consider them missing since a spy can’t always slip away.” He looked grim, “however, her last report revealed the shining path had a fleet and that she was to be taken to their flag ship and planned to report their fleet strength to us as soon as possible.”

“So you think she might have been caught,” Veronica said speaking up. “How big of a fleet could they have since according to the data they haven’t been around that long?” It was a good question but without knowing their resources and manufacturing capabilities it would be impossible to answer.

“We have no way of knowing if they are purchasing or manufacturing the ships themselves then it should be a small fleet,” Kolivan said shaking his head. “However, if by chance they have acquired some of the missing Galra military assets then it could be substantially larger.”

“How many military assets are missing?” Allura said before anyone else could. He knew from the reports that it was a much larger number than anyone liked. Before all this he’d been confident that must were simply destroyed without it being recorded but now nothing was sure.

“The Galra Government and other coalition forces currently have control of roughly twenty three percent of total known Galra assets,” Kolivan said with a sigh, “Another fifty three perfect have been confirmed destroyed and two percent are known to be in the hands of unallied forces, the rest are unaccounted for.”

“So that means thirty two percent of the known Galra military assets are simply missing?” Allura said clearly shocked. “That means we could be dealing with a fleet larger than all coalition forces combined since Galra capital ships make up the bulk of our forces.”

“I suppose that’s possible but not likely Allura,” Veronica said speaking up. “Most of those ships were probably destroyed in battles that weren’t documented during the collapse of the Galra Empire.” She then went on, “But even worse case scenario where they have a lot of ships they’d still need crews, soldiers and supplies and to operate a fleet on that scale takes massive resources that would be hard to hide.” Veronica was looking at the notes again as she went on, “I can’t see any way for a small newly formed fringe religious cult to have the resources to operate a massive fleet not without outside help.”

“Keep us informed in case Acxa does get back to you,” he said to Kolivan. “And if not we’ll need to find another way to locate that fleet and find out it’s size and any potential allies that cult might have that we don’t know about.” He missed the certainty that there were no hidden allies with massive resources out there.


	22. Chapter 22

Broken Universe  
Chapter Twenty Two

She stifled a moan as he thrust in and out of her quickly. She did her best to remain focused as he adjusted himself for a deeper penetration. She’d initially accepted his offer of sex as a means to an end a way to question him privately about things afterwards. She shuddered as the orgasm started losing her train of thought. He grunted as he thrust deeper his own body shuddering and collapsed against her. “Well that was pretty good for a last time.” He said after a moment and then stood up grabbing her blanket to clean himself off. 

This wasn’t the normal pattern, normally they'd lay there together and she’d ply him with questions that he’d drowsily answer. “Sorry, can’t pretend to be unaware of what you were doing today I’ll be leaving to go home soon.” She had known he probably knew what she was doing but was willing to play along to help her but this through that into doubt. “Sorry did you think I was just playing along to slip you information it was just an excuse to have sex since I’d always thought my world’s version of you was attractive.”

She resisted the urge to punch him glaring at him. “So none of what you told me was true at all?” She should have known better the resemblance to Keith had made her sloppy. She knew part of her had done this to get to have sex with Keith something she had wanted but known wouldn’t happen in her universe. “You were just using me?’

“We were using each other,” he said without a hint of guilt. “And everything I told you was true, just not much use to you since that incident a couple of hours ago when the lights flickered was them finally getting the Voltron from the future they’d been after since those idiots from Earth triggered the white hole gate early.”

The door to her quarters opened then and Nyarti walked in with Kova on her shoulder, “Get dressed both of you are coming with me.” She dressed quickly surprised that she managed to finish before he did. He seemed on edge and she got the impression his earlier confident indifference had been an act. As soon as he was finally dressed they found themselves walking behind Nyarti and surrounded by several sentries. “If you wish to see the results of our last dive Acxa look over there,” Nyarti said pointing to a window. 

She walked over and looked down into a hangar to see four of the lions only to nearly yell in shock when the red one was pushed out of the hanger. “They are dumping the lions into space why?” It didn’t make any sense at all.

“Summoning a stable version of Voltron from the future was never more than a means to an end we don’t need those lions,” Nyarti said with a smile. “Yurak I hate to tell you this but you will not be going home because there is no home for you to go back too your universe never really existed it was never more than a possibility.” She heard him make a choking sound and turned to see him grasping at the glowing collar on his neck. She wanted to do something but Nyarti’s eyeless face was staring right at her clearly warning her that she could do nothing. He collapsed suddenly into the waiting arms of a sentry that picked him up. “Come along now it is time to meet the four survivors of the Voltron from the future.”

“Four?” She couldn’t help but ask since this blue lion had been intact she had assumed that all five had made it this time. “And what did you mean his universe never existed?” She didn’t know if she’d ever be able to report what she was learning but just in case she had to learn as much as possible.

“Most misunderstand the multiverse they assume it is an infinite collection of parallel universes but in fact it is an infinite collection of parallel universes and their infinite possibilities,” Nyarti said with a smile. “A true alternate universe can be visited only with the aid of a trans reality comet ore and no power from one universe can ever harm another.” She waited for Nyarti to continue. “Possibilities on the other hand are ephemeral like dreams of what could have been and can be manipulated and destroyed they are what the bright one used to trick Allura and the Paladins.” She understood enough to know this was bad, “Lotor’s body is currently trapped in the sea of possibilities right behind what was our most probable future,” Nyarti said. “So to retrieve it we have been digging down but that left remnants like Yurak here from the possibilities we destroyed.”

So Yurak’s home universe was gone and so was that possible future where the Paladins died. She didn’t find that revelation comforting. “There are only four surviving paladins because the true or prime Allura is alive, awake and active on Earth so any remnant Allura that is also awake while crossing over is drained of all quintessence and left a desiccated husk. “When the druids dealt with the former paladins they made it much easier for us.”

“Your saying the real Paladins are dead?” She did her best not to let her voice crack thinking about Keith dead. Nyarti simply shrugged. “You don’t know?” She asked and then realized what else it could be. “Them being in stasis would have the same effect wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, you understand,” Nyarti said and then they were in front of a door. “Behind this door your future awaits.” The door opened into a strange room was a central column surrounded by five force cages four of which were filled. She saw all four paladins standing in them. Their reaction to their arrival was surprising.

“Acxa, should have known a traitor like you was behind this,” Pidge said angrily but then her shouts faded to no sound at all. The look in the other four paladin’s eyes made it clear they were equally angry. She watched as Nyarti walked to the column and placed a crystal into the top of it. 

The four in the cages screamed in silence and then were gone in flashes of red, blue, green and yellow light. Nyarti heled up the crystal then so she could see it. “Behold the Paladins trapped in perfect crystalline stasis the twentieth and next to last set we need.” She walked over a strange box and opening the lid slid it into a slot inside it. “They are supposedly still alive but no one save a sacred Altean could possibly remove them from that crystal.” 

“Why are you doing that?” She asked and then noticed the sentry bots were laying Yurak in one of the five empty cages. They removed his collar before they stepped out and the force field went up. She wondered if she was going to be joining him inside a crystal.

“Those twenty crystals contain four paladins of Voltron each some are versions of the paladins you know others are different or a mixture,” Nyarti said casually. “Once we remove Lotor all travel to and from the prime time line will become impossible for a long time so their life energy is the quickest way to revive Lotor and as such those crystals are irreplaceable.” She immediately began thinking of a way to get over there and smash the crystals even if it would kill the ones inside. “However, more than just the energy of paladins is required it also requires the energy of versions of them that never flew the lions and killed Lotor.” Nyarti pointed at Yurak. “He killed his world’s Lotor and so did they.”   
The door opened behind her and more sentries came in shoving three more people into cells. “Commander Katie Holt of the Teran Empire,” Nyarti said pointing out a version of Pidge with long hair tied back in a bun wearing a black version of the Garrison Uniform. “Anti Galra Resistance Sniper Lance and Intergalactic martial arts Champion Hunk.” She noticed that both looked much like they normally did Nyarti swept her arm around. “All three killed a version of Lotor in three different worlds and now the final one.” A figure walked in it was heavily armored in Galra combat gear. “The Champion who on Zarkon’s orders killed his son and his generals other than that world’s version of me.” Nyarti approached him, “Champion I have new orders, you are to wait in the cage until the force field deactivates then grab the crystal case,” She said pointing it out to him. “Then go through the left door and board the ship you find there, where you will wait for your new Commander, General Acxa.” Nyarti pointed at her. “From that point onward you will follow her orders only do you understand.” 

“Yes, General Nyarti,” Shiro’s unmistakable but heavily distorted voice said from the armored figure and it turned and walked into the force cage which immediately turned on. It then stood there silently while the others paced in their cells and clearly were saying things though she couldn't hear anything.

“Of course none of that will matter if you make the right choice,” Nyarti said turning toward her. “Here is how it is going to go in a few moments I will remove your collar and leave and you will have to chose between Lotor and that pathetic coalition.” The blind woman reached down and rubbed Kova. “If you place the crystal on that table into the top of the column then they will be stored and when we retrieve Lotor we will revive him in less than a day.” As Nyarti talked she began to see visions of Lotor on a throne. “You and I will sit at his right hand as he conquers the universe and creates an eternal golden empire.” Nyarti was smiling, “Or you will smash the crystal freeing these five and then the Champion now your puppet will carry the twenty crystals to the waiting ship and all six of you can escape carrying the means to revive Lotor back to Princess Allura.” Nyarti looked over at the crystals. “She may be able to free the trapped souls gaining you fighters and even secrets of the possible future that was but it won’t do you any good, true it would delay Lotor’s return for months or even years.” Nyarti laughed, “But he would still be restored and still conquer this broken universe no matter how you attempt to fight and you would be hunted down like a traitor and subjected to the worst fate imaginable.” 

Nyarti fixed her with a dark look, “Now as the Bright one commanded I leave you to make your choice,” Nyarti walked over and reached up undoing the collar. “Chose wisely Acxa, Lotor’s victory is inevitable so chose the quicker path it will save many you love from dying in a needlessly long war.” Nyarti and the Sentries left then and she walked over and picked up the crystal.

She considered her options she could fake it out trapping them and then trying to sabotage Lotor’s return or she could actually join him. She still had a lot of unresolved feelings about Lotor and once she would have dreamed of supporting him. Still something about all this made her uncomfortable. She raised the crystal and brought it down hard smashing it. The force fields went out and the Champion walked over and picked up the crystals then went through the door. “You, Hunk pick up Yurak we’ve got to get out of here.”

“What makes you think we are going with you,” the Pidge said darkly. “I’m going to go make them pay for holding me prisoner.” She was at a loss about to what to do when suddenly the other Lance was behind Pidge trapping her in a head lock. She watched as he made that Pidge pass out.

“I’ll carry the loud mouth fool, big man get the other one,” he turned a dark look on her. “This doesn’t mean I trust any of you but I’m no fool we have to get out of here.” She nodded and headed hoping this wasn’t some elaborate fake out and Nyarti really was giving her a choice. 

She relaxed slightly when she saw the ship though her mood fell after they launched it and she discovered the comm systems on it were non functional so she couldn’t warn anyone as she saw the Galra command system ship jumping out of system. She noticed a stored message while she was investigating the problem and when she played it she heard Nyarti say, “You chose wrong Acxa may the Bright one forgive you because no one else will.”


	23. Chapter 23

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Twenty Three

“Is everyone ready,” he asked from his work station as he looked around the hanger that had been hurriedly converted into a work space. He saw Allura, Merla and the medical techs nodding from their triage area. He glanced at his dad who was standing with Kolivan and Veronica next to screens showing Slav and Krolia. There were similar nods, “Okay as agreed I am opening the stasis pod with the Altean first.”

He entered the over ride code that he’d cracked on the way back to Eris base and waited. They’d decided to start with the Altean since it was theorized Allura and Merla would have an easier time saving one of their own species. The Pod opened and a young red headed man fell out. “Bandor!,” Merla’s yell echoed through the hangar.

The Altean opened his eyes and when he saw her and Allura he froze and then pulled a gun, “Merla, how is this possible your dead?” He was looking around wildly and then his eyes settled on the screen, “Krolia, but your also … and why are you purple?”

“I know this must be a shock but we suspect you may be in a different time or even universe,” Allura said gently stepping between Bandor and the guards who were currently taking aim at him. The red headed Altean turned toward her and stared in shock. “Please put the gun down so we may talk.”

He wondered if the young man would do something dangerous, the way he was looking at them made it clear he was scared and didn’t trust any of them. “I guess I have to believe you since there are two dead women and someone from history books here.” He glanced at Krolia again as he lowered the gun, “But really why are you purple?”

“I have always been purple it is one of the most common colorations for Galra,” Krolia said and she saw him start. “The Krolia of your world was not a Galra?” He shook his head. “Then what was she?” He noticed everyone had perked up wanting to hear the answer.

“She was Altean of course, there have been no galra in the universe for more than nine thousand years,” he looked confused and then looked at Slav, “Your not the Slav from the Guns of Gamara are you?” Slav immediately became flustered and started nervously mentioning random things, “he’s dead isn’t he?” Allura nodded sadly, “What about Sven and Akira are they alive?” He was looking at the pod.

“We think so but we were awakening you one at a time in case of complications from whatever force brought you to this universe,” Allura said carefully. “You seem to have suffered no complications but we’ll still do them one at a time.” 

“You should start with Akira then, He’s the one on the left,” he said pointing at the pod. “He’s the commander of our squad and it’ll be easy to convince him since the dead love of his life is alive and a different species here.” He heard a sharp intake of breath from Krolia then.

“Krolia are you alright?” Allura asked turning toward the screen. He could tell that Krolia was not alright but she nodded weakly. “What is it Krolia?” Allura looked extremely concerned at how pale Krolia was. 

“That is most likely an alternate universe version of Keith’s father in that pod,” Kolivan said quietly. A glance at Bandor showed he didn’t recognize the name Keith and judging by the look on his face he was shocked by the mention of a child. So there was probably no Keith in that world.

“Matt, open the other pod the one with Sven in it,” Allura said surprising him and everyone else. “I need to check something to see if he the same one we met or another one.” He recalled Katie telling him about the trip to another world where the Alteans had been the bad guys.

“Right opening it now,” he quickly released the locks and a familiar figure stumbled out the pod. It was obviously Shiro but all that changed when he saw Allura and produced a sword. Bandor quickly grabbed him and filled him in. 

“So you never met us?” Allura asked once Sven had calmed down and looked at them. “Then you are not from the alternate universe we visited once before but another one. “Matt, bring Akira out now and then all of us have a great deal to talk about.”

He did and quickly wished he hadn’t, the man who stumbled out looked around and the second he saw Krolia he froze. The look on his face was a mix of awe surprise and happiness. Then Sven and Bandor explained and it was replaced with a pained look. He glanced at Krolia to see a similar expression on her face.

Before any uncomfortable discussion could happen alarms began blaring on the research ship Krolia and Slav were calling from. “Report!” Kolivan yelled quickly to Krolia who was immediately distracted. He had to admire the efficiency of the blade at times like this.

“The Galra command system ship has entered the system,” Krolia said fear in her voice, “it has been...” the connection cut then. The hangar exploded into activity as everyone attempted to reestablish communication. He noticed their three guest standing looking confused but there was no time to say anything to them.

“Do we have any other ships in that area?” his father yelled from where he was frantically working. He noticed Kolivan approaching his father and motioning him aside. “Who are you contacting?” Judging by his father’s tone Kolivan was not contacting a ship he recognized.

“I am attempting to access a stealth probe that Krolia launched before she rendezvoused with the ship,” Kolivan said after a moment. “It was insurance in case there was something you humans did not want her to tell anyone.” He could see how annoyed his father was but that annoyance vanished as the probe feed appeared on screen. 

There was nothing to say as they saw the massive Galra Command Ship repainted white pulling away from an out of control vortex. “Zoom in on the hanger area,” Allura called staring at the screen. Kolivan did and they saw a twisted lump being pulled in. “They retrieved something from the Vortex, see if you can find any sign of the research ship.”

“There is no sign of it,” Kolivan said after a moment. “We will have to retrieve the probe to examine it’s stored memory to see what happened to it.” The older Galra looked annoyed, “unfortunately the probe was an older molder and accessing the stored data is impossible by remote.” No one seemed to have anything to say in response to that.


	24. Chapter 24

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Twenty Four

He sat in the small office going over the information that had been delivered about the Eris Base and what role he was going to play on it. He was expected to take over as the main communications specialist when he and Takeshi were sent there after the preliminary medical check that should be happening right now. He’d wanted to be present when they pulled Takeshi out of the pod but he’d been informed that it was only going to be Garrison medical personnel and Merla of Altea allowed in the room.

He was curious what caused the change in plans for Merla to be here instead of Allura. Up until yesterday he’d been under the impression that Allura was going to over see waking his husband up because she was more skilled than Merla. He supposed it was probably in the classified information that he wouldn’t be allowed to see until he was actually on Eris Base.

He wondered what idiot had thought up that rule book. He was going to be dumped into a situation with no forewarning of anything going on and expected to learn it while immediately starting work. He glanced at the clock on the lounge wondering what was taking them so long. He knew he was just being paranoid all the doctors had assured him Takeshi’s vitals were good and he should come out of the pod without any problem. Of course he’d be weak for a while and stuck in bed for a few days but he wasn’t expected to be in any danger.

It certainly wasn’t helped that James had flown Merla back to Earth and was hanging around the base waiting to pilot the medical transport ship back. He had been hoping it would be someone like Kincade or Liefsdottir. Instead it was someone he desperately wanted to avoid because he knew that James would eventually repeat the offer he made last time. 

The door opened then and the doctor walked in looking grave, “There has been a complication but first let me assure you that physically your husband is exactly how we expected him to be.” Hearing the second part calmed him down slightly but he was still panicking. 

“Then what exactly is the complication,” He managed to ask after forcing himself to take a few breaths. He could tell the Doctor looked even more uncomfortable. He was about to demand again when the doctor sighed and finally spoke.

“He appears to be having some memory issues,” the doctor said and then quickly continued. “He does remember you and the fact your married but he seems to have forgotten a great deal of his past.” The doctor looked down. “At first we didn’t notice the problem until I attempted to joke with him about something.” The man in front of him then looked extremely uncomfortable, “You probably don’t know this but I was a close friend of you husband for few months several years ago.” Which meant he was an ex boyfriend and glancing at the doctor’s handsome features he was able to see he was Takeshi’s type. “We don’t yet know the extent of the memory loss but while he seems to recall the last couple of years perfectly he is missing huge chunks of his past.”

“When can I see him?” He asked because he needed to see Takeshi to reassure himself that his husband did actually remember him. The doctor told him he could see him immediately and led the way toward the medical wing.

As they arrived he could hear Merla speaking, “so your earliest memories begin on the trip back to Earth in the lions.” He heard Takeshi’s affirmative, “nothing of any time before that such as your childhood or your time in the garrison.”

“No nothing before we were on the lions coming back,” Takeshi said sounding irritated. “I know some other stuff cause I remember talking about it with people but otherwise everything before that moment is a blank.” Takeshi saw him then and brightened considerably, “Curtis, I am so glad to see you.” he stepped past them and let Takeshi pull him into a kiss.

“I am going to contact Eris Base to see if they wish for us to perform more test here on Earth or if we’ll do them on base,” Merla said and glancing at the doctors. “Let’s give them some privacy for now.” He could tell some of the Doctors were reluctant to leave but they followed her out. He wondered if it was the alien thing or if they disagreed with her.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but I remember you resigning,” Takeshi said after they were gone. He was staring at the uniform he was wearing. “I haven’t forgotten you rejoining the military have I?” He could hear real fear in Takeshi’s voice.

“No, but re-enlisting was the only way we’d get to stay together since they are shipping you to the base handling this crisis.” He said and recognized the scowl as Takeshi’s annoyed with superiors face. It was comforting to see even missing so many memories his mannerisms hadn't changed. “I have to tell you that Keith and the others are missing.”

“Oh that’s too bad,” Takeshi said and it was the first thing that disturbed him. It seemed to even bother Takeshi as he looked confused. “That should bother me more I know we are all close friends but I can’t really recall why and we haven’t acted like it the last few years.” He didn’t know what to say, “What if I never get my memories back?”

“We still have each other and you remember how you feel about me,” he said to the other man. “That’s more than enough but I’m sure Merla or Allura will find a way to fix it.” He wasn’t so sure but he meant what he said about Takeshi remembering him being enough.


	25. Chapter 25

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Twenty Five

He glanced at the screen showing the Coalition research vessel being sucked into the swirling anomaly that swallowed the white hole sector one final time before he left. There was no point in staying as none of the experts could begin to figure out what had happened to the ship Krolia was on vanishing. The only thing they all agreed on was that the only one who could possibly figure it out was Slav and he unfortunately had been on that vessel and like his subordinate was probably dead along with all the rest of the crew. 

As he left he could still hear the other experts arguing about when or if the distortion would fade away so they could do an in depth investigation. He made his way down the twisting hall ways to the security room where he found Veronica staring at the monitors watching all but one of the guest Axca had brought back. “You know I never thought my brother could scare me but the look in that alternate one’s eyes does.”

“He has the eyes of a killer,” he said looking at the one clearly scanning his room carefully clearly taking in every feature. “You are right to be wary though I believe it is the alternate version of the green Paladin who is the biggest risk.” 

Veronica nodded clearly recalling the girl’s anger at seeing aliens working as equals with the humans of Eris Base. “Yeah, that Teran Empire of hers reminds me of some ugly chapters of human history.” He wondered what she meant but was not willing to ask. “Anyway if you looking for Commander Holt, he’s with Acxa making sure she didn’t leave anything out of her report.” She looked down then, “he wanted Allura there too but she said she had something more important to do.”

He frowned at that and took his leave. He began to head toward the area she had claimed as her work space. Allura was a singular resource she should be working on the highest priority affairs instead of bouncing from one project to another. Once he arrived he carefully entered the area that had become the Princess work station. He decided that someone needed to get her to focus on the more important matters and since none of the humans would do the job he’d have to do it.

He finally found her near a partially taken apart stasis pod with the alternate Shiro that Acxa had arrived with inside of it. “Allura, may I talk with you for a moment?” He asked as he approached. He looked through the glass to see the Shiro who had been stripped of his combat armor and was now in the pod in just a small black undergarment. His arms and legs had clearly been replaced with druid made combat prosthesis and the rest of his remaining organic body showed several metal plates, panels and glowing indicators. He had seen several druid abominations but never something quiet like this and he wondered if this had been what Haggar and the druids had been working toward with their universes Shiro so long ago.

“You’ve come to tell me to focus on only what’s important,” Allura said from where she was messing with the circuitry in the pod. “But that’s exactly what I’m doing right now getting this pod ready is the priority.” She said sounding certain. 

“May I ask why modifying the pod for this alternate Shiro is a priority?” He respected her enough to ask. She paused and pointed to a screen. He walked over and frowned seeing the readings. “His implants are resisting stasis, if these readings are right he could revive unexpectedly.”

“Yes, and considering what the Galra of his world did to him I have to make sure that doesn’t happen if we can’t keep him in stasis then we might have to end his life without even trying to help him.” She said sadly. “Fortunately, I am sure that with the proper modifications I can inhibit the implants that give him a resistance allowing us to lock him into a deep stasis.”

He was surprised that she would even suggest killing the alternate Shiro. “Forgive me Princess but I am surprised that you would suggest ending his life, since he is an alternate version of someone you care a great deal about.” She didn’t stop what she was doing but she did give him a strange look.

“At this moment that isn’t really an alternate Shiro it’s a dangerous weapon inhabiting his corpse,” Allura said looking grim. “The Galra replaced or modified seventy percent of his body but all that pails in comparison to what they did to his personality they took everything that made him a person and left behind just a weapon.” She stood up closing the panel. “A sentry droid has more ability to act counter to its programming than he does at the moment anyone who knows how can make him do anything.” He realized how dangerous a weapon that was to have on their base if an enemy could command it. “I think the real version of this Shiro is still in there some where but he’s buried so far that it may be impossible to bring him back out and help him.” She then walked over and hit a button and smiled. “There the implants are inhibited he won’t be waking up from stasis on his own.”

“Are you absolutely sure,” he asked looking closer at the data on him. “With this list of internal weapons even without his armor he would be extremely dangerous.” He could easily see this thing rampaging around the base under the enemies command.

“I am sure he won’t be coming out of stasis but even still he won’t be staying here on base,” she said looking at the man in the pod. “I’m having this pod moved to an unmanned outpost elsewhere in the solar system where a security system will self destruct the entire facility if any unauthorized force removes him from stasis.” Her face looked incredibly grim, “I hope that when this crisis is over I can dedicate the time to healing the real him and letting him live what is left of his life but that cannot happen right now; not until this crisis is over.” She sighed, “And I believe he is better off dead then being used as a weapon again.”

He found himself respecting her even more than he had in the past. “Now that this matter is taken care may I ask what project will be our priority moving forward?” Even with his new greater respect for her, he still thought she might need help finding a proper direction.

“Top priority is figuring out what is going on with these two powers, the Lotor cult, making sure he never returns to life, and finally to locate and save the Paladins if they are still alive” Allura said with some vehemence. “After that is figuring out how to get the other alternate reality refugees out of those crystals.” She looked over at where the case had been stored. “I don’t even have any idea where to start on that though.” She then looked a bit guilty, “and if there is any time left figure out how to help Shiro get his memory back and why his body isn’t producing quintessence at it’s normal rate.”

It was clear that she didn’t need any help at all in figuring out her priorities. However, before he could comment an announcement came through calling her to the main hanger. “It appears Matt was able to locate the lions dumped by the Galra Command ship after all.” She said with a smile. “Perhaps things are finally turning around.”


	26. Chapter 26

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Twenty Six

He stood dressed in an extremely skin tight suit full of sensors staring up at the five lions sitting in the hanger. “Are you sure about this Allura,” he asked looking at her. “I mean based on the memories I still have I haven’t been a paladin for a long time and I don’t even remember those times.” She looked uncomfortable at that statement but it was the truth. 

“Yes, these lions haven’t reacted to me or anyone else but I want to see if they’ll react to someone else touched by this madness.” Allura said from where she was standing at a console. “Just approach the black lion when you are ready and if doesn’t react move on to the others one at a time.” He stared up at the large black robot cat and felt a bit of fear. He wasn’t sure why but it intimidated him. “Be sure to touch it once with each hand and then both.”

He steeled himself and walked forward and brought up his artificial arm to touch it first. He was relieved when nothing happened so he switched to his flesh and blood arm. Once again he felt nothing when he touched it so he put both arms on it. “I don’t feel anything at all,” he said looking back at her.

“No reaction try one of the other lions,” Allura called and so he found himself repeating the process four more times but every time there was nothing. “It looks like no reaction from any of them you can go get changed and go back to your room now.” 

He headed to the small tent where he stripped off the suit of sensors and quickly dressed in the provided sweats. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about not being given a uniform again. He could understand that technically he was just a civilian now and one with memory loss at that but it made him stick out a lot around the base.

He left the tent and looked around noticing that Allura had taken off without even saying good bye to him again. He wondered again what was wrong with him that made her want to stay away from him. He wasn’t a fool the way she looked at him was like a scientist examining a puzzle. He suspected that she might have some idea why he lost his memory and not want to tell him. 

He began to make his way down the twisting corridors of the base wishing the layout was more straight forward. This base had clearly been designed to maximize the difficulty for an intruder to find their way around but it made life more difficult for the people stuck here as well what should have been a two minute walk to the living quarters area from the hanger bay in a base this size instead took three times that. 

He turned a corner and nearly collided with James Griffon who stepped back in shock looking a bit flushed. “Shiro, sorry didn’t think you’d be back from the trials with the lions so quickly.” He looked flushed as if he’d had an argument. “Anyway how did it go?”

“Not very well at all, no reaction from the lions they’d probably have more luck with pilots like you,” he said and saw James start at that suggestion. “If you’ll excuse me I wanted to catch Curtis before his shift.” James nodded and stepped out of the way. He had left his husband sleeping when he left and hadn’t expected to be back before he got here.

“Of course I’m in a hurry myself I’m nearly late for my own shift, say hi to Curtis for me,” James said and hurried down the hall way at a very quick pace. He turned back and headed toward the room he shared with Curtis. He hoped that his husband hadn’t left for the locker rooms yet they had a shared quarters but there were no command level amenities. Any personal business like showering or going to the bathroom had to be done in the locker rooms with everyone else. 

He opened the door and was relieved to see Curtis making the bed but he stopped when he saw him. He closed the door and stepped over to him quickly kissing him. “I’m glad I got here before you left for the locker room,” he said when they broke apart. “Oh James says hi,” he noticed immediately that his husband scowled. “Is something going on with you and James he asked?”

Curtis stiffened and then sighed, “No, he’s just been getting on my nerves a bit constantly asking how we are doing since you lost your memory.” He said shaking his head. “I mean I’m glad he’s concerned about us but I’ve told him repeatedly that other than the memory loss your fine and you still remember our life together and that’s what matters.”

That was certainly true and he stole another quick kiss. “Do you have time to fool around before your shift?” He really hoped he did because he could use some nice quality alone time with his husband after today.

“I wish but if we fool around I won’t have time to shower and then I’ll smell of sex in the control room and people will stare at me because they are jealous,” Curtis said with a smirk. “But tonight after my shift we’ll definitely fool around as much as you want.”

He smiled at the thought and gave Curtis one more kiss before he settled on the bed and watched him walk out of the room. Once his husband was gone he sighed to himself and laid back closing his eyes. The truth was when Curtis was working he had nothing to do and it was driving him crazy. He knew eventually he’d be called for more test but he needed something to focus on he couldn’t just keep waiting on Curtis and various test. He’d have to talk to someone in charge about finding something for him to actually do as soon as possible. He considered getting up and trying to do it now but he’d wait at least one or two more days let them get over their disappointment about the lions from another world not working but after that they were going to give him something to do.


	27. Chapter 27

Broken Universe: Part One  
Chapter Twenty Seven

“Since it doesn’t look like Kolivan is going to be joining us lets get this meeting started,” Sam Holt said annoyance clear in his voice. “Allura, do you have any news about the alternate universe lions we recovered will we be able to use them?”

“Unfortunately I don’t think we will be able to,” she said honestly and watched as the faces at the table fell. “I have tried everything I can think of even exposing them to our alternate universe guest and there is still no reaction.” 

“Perhaps they were broken by the journey to this world,” Matt said speaking up. “Maybe that’s the real reason the Lotor cult didn’t keep them.” He looked over at Acxa. “It would explain why they’d dump them out into space instead of trying to use them for themselves.”

“I don’t think so Matt,” she said tiredly. “I can tell the lions are in perfect working order but they just don’t react I believe they need their own paladins the ones trapped in one of those crystals to awaken.” Which was an entirely different problem she had no idea how to get the original paladins out. “So until we can find a way to safely remove them from those crystals the lions will most likely remain useless.”

Before anyone else spoke the door opened and Kolivan walked in looking far more distressed than she ever recalled seeing him. “I am sorry for my absence,” he said after a moment. “There have been developments on Daibazaal that relate to the Lotor cult.”

“Let me guess bad news,” Colleen Holt said into the silence. “it can join the pile of useless lions from another world and how our investigation into Altean fairy tails haven’t turned up anything at all either.” She glanced over at Coran who looked uncomfortable and she again regretted that Colleen had dragged him into their search for some meaning in the old stories. 

She could tell everyone knew that the other woman’s harshness was because she wanted her daughter back but that was no excuse for it. “Early this morning the Shining Path Cult responded to the demands of the Galra government to hand over the Galra Command System ship or face arrest as traitors.” Kolivan looked grim, “Their response was brief and to the point.” He sat down and said, “they do not acknowledge our false government as they only serve Lotor and since our agent the great betrayer Axca prevented the shining path of peace, the universe instead would have to walk the burning path to the golden age of Lotor herald of the bright one.” He produced a data drive and stuck it in the table, “as soon as the broadcast went out their followers started rioting in the streets and several government buildings were bombed.”

Video began to play of several riots and explosions. “Has order been restored?” Sam Holt asked looking at the video. “Or are these riots still on going?” She could tell by Kolivan’s face what the answer would be even before he said it.

“The authorities where quick to crack down and begin rounding the rioters and other cult members up but it has backed fired on us,” Kolivan said tiredly. “Many other fringe movements have joined them angry at how quickly and heavily the government came down on them and more riots have broken out across Galra territory.” He looked down, “I was late to this meeting attempting to talk the Galra Senate out of an action that will only make things worse but I was ignored.” He keyed a few buttons and announcement began to play. “As of now the Galra Senate has declared martial law through out our territories and anyone associating with the shining path cult or its members will face arrest as a traitor.” 

She watched as the announcement declared curfews and security checks without warrants. “This will only give them more supporters, cracking down like this is something Zarkon would have done and the new Empire promised to be different.”

“They believe the fact that the Galra command system ship is in the hands of these rebels makes it necessary no matter how it inconveniences our citizens.” Kolivan said tiredly. “And they seem determined to ignore that our people will not see it that way at all.”

“Should we head back to Daibazaal to try to help with the fall out,” Acxa said speaking up after a moment. “I have already told everyone here everything I can about what happened while I was on the Command system ship.”

“Unfortunately you must stay away from Galra territory Acxa otherwise your life may be in danger,” Kolivan said looking at her. “The cult has declared you their greatest enemy and claim whoever ends your life will rule by Lotor’s side.” He looked over at Sam Holt and sighed, “I however will be heading back so Acxa will stay here as the official Galra representative on this project I trust you’ll show her the same respect you show me.” She didn’t miss the look that passed between them.

“Of course we will Kolivan,” she said since no one else seemed to want to. “Please keep us appraised of the situation on Daibazaal and the rest of Galra territory.” He nodded in response and got up to leave. “Good luck.” She said watching him go. 

As he left she felt a chill that flowed over her and she shuddered. “Are you alright Princess?” Coran asked concern clear in his voice. She couldn’t find the words to tell him that in the moment Kolivan left she knew with complete certainty that a turning point had passed in this conflict and she wasn’t sure what that meant or which way Destiny turned.

The End of Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Part one of Broken Universe Ends. There will be several one shots and short Written in Parts before Part Two starts. If your curious I have five main parts planned for this Universe with filler stuff in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
